The Open Road Ahead Us
by StoryWriterintheTARDIS
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots featuring Ruby and Liam's life as it continues. Ratings vary. Don't worry, nothing past T.
1. Nightmares

Fear.

It was all around Ruby, invading her mind and pores and threatening to choke her, like a serpent wrapped around her mind.

"Liam, Liam it's me! It's Ruby!" Her voice screamed. His eyes bore into hers like a drill but there was nothing behind them. There was a glossy, empty look in Liam's eyes, all to alike those she's seen on other minds she's destroyed.

Surrounded by others, Chubs and Vida and Zu and _everyone,_ they all wore the blank looks of absolute _nothingness. _

_My fault, _she told herself, _I did this to them. Me._

Except this time, there was no fixing them. This was permanent. She would have to bear this burden for the rest of her life.

She screamed.

* * *

"Ruby wake up! It's nothing, it's just a nightmare. Ruby!"

Green eyes met blue, concerned cobalt boring into panicking emerald.

Ruby forced herself upright, wiping her sweating palms into the sheets of the bed. A headache threatened its way into the front of her brain, pushing through her defenses and blossoming into a full-out migraine.

_A dream,_ she repeated over the throbbing of her head, _just a dream._ But that didn't stop her from looking into Liam's eyes (filling with concern with each passing moment) to ensure that his brain was working behind that sea of blue, with secrets and feelings and a story.

"Ruby," he asked (in that ever-so-attractive Southern drawl,) "you alright darlin'?"

She heard herself respond, but was really more interested in calm the shaking that overwhelmed her hands. "Yeah," she responded, "I'm fine."

But he knew better than to listen to her, and instead sat on the empty space next to Ruby. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm _fine._"

"Oh sweetheart, we both know I'm not _that_ stupid."

"I just don't want to talk about it!" She snapped back at him. Liam simply wrapped his arm around the suddenly shy and tiny brunette.

"Darlin'-"

"I broke you. I broke you, I broke Chubs, I broke Vida, I broke Zu, Oh my God, _Zu. _I destroyed your minds, I tore them apart…I'm a _monster. _I-I…"

"Ruby. _Ruby._ _Breathe,_ Ruby, damnit, you need to _breathe_..."

Nothing was heard over the flaring of pain in her head, the blackness flicking around the edges of her vision, and the mantra, the mantra of _monster, my fault, all my fault-_

All of a sudden Liam's strong arms were around her frame, his forehead pressed against her own, holding her tight and refusing to let her go, despite her weak struggles. "Sweetheart, I know for a fact that you would never hurt me, or Chubs, or Zu, or _anyone_ else who you cared about. Just remember, you tried to get rid of me once, and I still found you. Or, you found me."

With shuddering breaths, the usually fearless girl lifted her tired eyes to meet determined ones shadowed by wisdom beyond his years.

"Go back to sleep darlin'."

She nodded slightly, lowering her head once again to the white cushions. Liam began to stand, making Ruby feel cold and tiny again.

"Liam…will you stay?"

"I was afraid you'd never ask."

He slid into the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around the girl's body, fitting together like a puzzle piece.

With thoughts of an off-key Liam belting out to the radio, and Chubs and Zu laughing next to her, Ruby slept.


	2. Sick Days

**Hello readers! I do hope that you enjoyed my last chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it and I know my friend (you know who you are) really loved editing it as I was typing it up. I know it's been a year since I've updated (hahaha LAUGH.) so; it is now my New Year's resolution to update quicker! Please review, it makes me write faster!**

**Summary: Ruby's sick day (days?) with Liam, Chubs, and Zu taking care of her.**

* * *

Ruby knew something was off the second she woke up.

Familiar aches that had settled in her bones, crawling skin, and dizziness aided her arrive to an overall conclusion.

She was sick.

In her time in Thurmond, could remember many a day in which she or Sam or another one of girls in her bunk were sick, but those days were spent like any other, working to make shoes or clothes or whatever the hell the PSI needed. A trip to the medical Centre simply meant a round of strangers' fingers jabbing and poking and prodding.

So, Ruby decided she would simply go throughout her day and hope that the feeling that she was about to collapse would pass.

* * *

This was a horrible, terrible, no-good plan.

After barely making it down the stairs, Ruby (literally) stumbled into Liam's arms, breathing in the smell of pancakes that clung to him.

"S-sorry." Even to her own ears her voice was slurred and could scarcely make out a concerned Liam's face.

Attempting to stand on her own, vision flicking black at the edges, Ruby succeeded only in taking a couple steps away from a panicked Liam before her knees failed her and sent her tumbling to the floor.

* * *

"Ruby!" Liam's face showed a flurry of emotions, ranging from fear to confusion and settling on borderline panic. Gingerly lifting the unconscious brunette, he picked her up bridal-style and rushed her to her bed upstairs the two-story home he and Ruby shared.

After ensuring Ruby was securely tucked under the white plush covers, the southern blonde proceeded to go into a full-blown panic mode.

_Ohmygod what do I do what do I do! I know! Chubs' a doctor! He'll know what to do!_ Whipping out a shiny cell phone, Liam punched in Chubs' number and furiously waited as the phone rang.

"Liam? Oh god, what's wrong? You didn't burn down the hou-"

"CHARLES!" he interrupted anxiously, "Ruby's really sick and I have no idea what to do!"

"What? Does she have a fever, a headache, anything like that?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not sure, she just walked down the stairs and then passed out-"

"Wait, she _passed out?!_ I'm coming over."

Liam was left with only the dial tone as he stood in Ruby's room.

* * *

Chubs stood at the doorstep, Zu in hand. The younger of the pair doorbell once, while Chubs shifted his weight and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the _stupid idiot_ to answer.

Peering over his shoulder to the equally impatient girl next to him, he suddenly questioned his willingness to allow her to come along. _Maybe I shouldn't have let her come. What if Ruby's really sick? Will Zu be okay? What if what if what if…._

Grunting irritated, Chubs stepped forward and pressed the doorbell over and over and over.

_Where _is _that idiot? Is he deaf? I __**swear to God**__ if he does not open the door-_

A disheveled Liam opening the door, wide-eyed and almost looking like a scared child succeeded in considerably slowly Chubs' train of thought.

The look of fear and poorly hidden panic that graced over Liam's features was enough to throw a tiny spear of newfound panic into his soul.

Quickly stepping into the house, (and tugging a slightly distraught Zu behind him) he followed Liam through the house and up the stairs into the dim room where Ruby lay. He was a bit surprised at how _tiny_ Ruby looked in that bed, for she was normally so strong and leader-y. She lay there curled up and covered in sweat, looking like the little girl they had picked up in the very beginning.

Sighing, trying to feign impatience, Chubs took a breath and said, "Let's get to work."

* * *

It was strange, being sick.

Ruby was vaguely aware of hands on her forehead, a mish-mash of voices and being on fire and shivering all at once.

She could remember being hand-fed something warm, could remember blankets being placed over her, could _remember _cool hands on her face, but it was like she was watching through an old worn camera, with memories that weren't hers and were fraying around the edges.

Each time a hand pressed against her forehead or gripped one of her own, she would see a faint inkling of a thought, glimpses of lives taken in memories.

* * *

Zu was a bit lonely, sitting in a chair next to Ruby and holding her hand. Chubs told her and Liam that the medicine that he gave Ruby would probably keep her asleep for another day or two. Chubs himself was trying to act irritated, (something he did when upset, she noted,) and Liam was…. well she didn't know. But she didn't like to see either one of them like this.

So Zu opted to taking a bedside vigil beside Ruby, sometimes talking like she was awake or humming a song or just sitting next to her, keeping her company.

"You should wake up, y'know." Zu stated conversationally, dangling her legs as they fell a bit short of the floor. "Everyone's worried, especially Liam." She frowned as she remembered the almost lost look in Liam's eyes when he swung open the door, and decided to go back to talking.

"Even Chubs is worried, he's trying to hide it, but he's not fooling anyone." Even Chubs' demeanor had shifted, snappy comments not arising as they would have any other given day.

Gripping Ruby's pale hand, she felt a tiny, but noticeable, tickle somewhere in her head, but waved it away with a shake of the head.

Hearing her name being called somewhere in the house, she quickly whispered,

"Wake up soon."

* * *

When Ruby woke up, she was surprised at how much better she felt.

Her head felt clear, she felt comfortable in her skin and the pressure in her bones had passed. Gingerly testing her arms and legs, she found she could move them smoothly without complication. Carefully swinging her legs over her bed, she placed her feet on the floor and discovered that she could stand easily and steadily and began to cross the room to see what was going on downstairs.

_Good as new then,_ her thoughts finally feeling not as though they were being dragged through molasses, _who fixed me up…?_ She frowned at that thought. Who _had_ treated her? She doubted it was Liam, and she didn't think something like that could just be slept off…

To her surprise, the kitchen her and Liam shared also housed Chubs and Zu, all three of them shocked into silence.

"You-When-How…?" Chubs tried to speak, failing.

"Wow Chubs speechless? Give me second, let get the camera." The witty comeback felt right in her mouth, after heaviness blanketed her tongue previously.

The confusion and tension in the air disappeared, like a receding fog on a sunny morning,

Zu ran over and wrapped her slender arms around Ruby's waist, smiling an "I missed you."

Liam walked over and took her hand, "You worried me there darlin'."

"How long was I out?" She asked, surprised in his change of personality.

"Three _days._" He whispered back. She jumped back, startled. _Three days? _She thought. _I expected _a day_ at most, not three days!_

"Yeah, you all had us worried," Chubs half-muttered, swishing around the cereal in his bowl.

Looking over, the light of the heavens finally dawned on her. "_Chubs?_ You were worried? Aww Vida was right, that angry grandpa soul _does _care."

Chubs scowled, not quite becoming one after morphing into a half-smile. As Liam and Zu and herself laughed, Ruby knew things were going to be all right.


	3. Camping

**Hey guys! WOW 6 REVIEWS! Due to some confusion, I am here to clear some things up. Firstly, this is set ****some time after "In the Afterlight." (I'm thinking like a year and a half later.) Second, for the purposes of this fic, Ruby's eyes are brown. I also realized I never gave a copyright statement, so here it is: I DON'T OWN THE DARKEST MINDS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. (sadly) Lastly, please review! I get really encouraged by them, and they give me new idea for chappies! Thanks**!

**Summary: Ruby, Zu and Vida get lost camping. Together, they come face to face with bears, hypothermia, and idiocy.**

* * *

"I think we're lost." Ruby stated.

"Great observation, Sherlock." Vida replied with obvious annoyance.

Around a week ago, Liam, Ruby, Chubs, Zu and Vida had all decided it was high time they packed their things and went camping for a weekend. It was planned; they were to go to the Acadia National Park, Maine. They planned where they were to set up their tent. They planned their route, estimated time they would get there, gas they would need, and how to keep entertained.

They hadn't expected the extra day to would take them to actually get there.

They hadn't expected the flat tire along the way.

They hadn't expected a half-broken tent when they opened it.

And they definitely hadn't expected, that when being sent for firewood, Ruby, Vida and Zu would get utterly, hopelessly, _lost, _in the biggest forest in the United States. Without a cell phone, (they left it at their camp) walkie-talkie (seriously, who _used_ them anymore?) or any other way of alerting anyone of where they were.

The Sun was at its highest point in the day, a guiding light for the three girls, one leading, one flitting like a bird, and one, ungracefully stomping through the Acadia wilderness.

"Where the hell are we?" Vida moans. "I haven't eaten in freakin' _days!_"

"Maybe Liam and Chubs might find us." Zu added, trying to defuse Vida's growing irritation. Vida could always bend to Zu's will, so with a huff, she nodded and continued to huff in silence.

After about 20 more minutes of walking without any directional orientation, Ruby took out a small pocketknife and dragged into a large "X" across a tree.

"What are you doin'?" Zu asked curiously.

"Leaving a trail." Vida answered for Ruby. "So when Grandma and Southern Sunshine go prancing around the woods for us, they don't end up lost like us."

"Yup," Ruby added, "hopefully they realize we're gone."

* * *

Two more hours of wandering the forest and multiple "X's" carved into trees, the girls decided to regroup and try to make note of their surroundings. They stopped at a small lake and sat on some rocks nearby the riverside, their backs to the treeline.

"Zu, are you sure those are safe to eat?" Ruby asked worriedly as Zu popped some berries into her mouth.

"Mmhm- while I was traveling to California we ate a lot of plants and stuff." Zu replied through a half-full mouth.

"Good enough for me." Vida replied, plucking several berries off some bushes. Handing some off to Ruby, the three ate in silence.

"Maybe we should-"

Ruby's words were cut off by a loud roar coming from the forest behind them.

"What the hell-"

A massive grizzly bear tore through the trees and into the clearing, stopping around 15 feet away from where the trio stood. Hoping that it had not yet sensed them, they started backing away to the other side of the tree line.

Halfway there, the bear looked up with wild eyes, and charged at the girls. Abandoning the idea of simply walking away, all three turned their backs and ran into the thick forest.

Dodging trees and trying to avoid tripping, Vida managed to call out to Ruby over the thundering footsteps and the sound of blood rushing in her ears.

"Ruby! Some mind voodoo would really come in handy right now!"

_Oh. _Ruby thought. But instead of sliding into the mind of the bear, her thoughts hesitated. _I've never gone inside the mind of animal before. _Her mind reminded her. And besides, she didn't feel quite comfortable intruding in someone else's mind, even a _bears-_

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Zu trip over a hidden tree root and fall to the soil beneath them. The animal stopped beside her, and raised an elongated claw, ready to strike the young girl.

Without hesitation, Ruby dove into the bear's mind.

It was much different than the mind of a persons- memories were sensations and a swirl of color and sound-

Ignoring the strange (and slightly nauseating) things surrounding her, Ruby tried to push the image of the bear turning and leaving them be.

At first, it didn't work. She had to try to imagine the sounds, colors, and feeling the animal felt instead of simple movements of a person. It was harder than she anticipated, a thin iron wire wrapping around her mind.

Finally, she could hear the bear move, its focus shifting as Ruby began to retract her curling, invisible fingers from the large mammals' mind.

Leaving her with an all-too-familiar headache.

As the bear shifted its haunches and began to walk off, Ruby staggered to the nearest tree and slumped over as Vida and Zu ran over to where she half sat half lay.

"Ruby…?" Zu asked, reaching a careful hand to Ruby's arm.

"Mmm fine." Ruby said, beginning to stand shakily.

"Ruby…maybe you should sit down." Vida had never been one for sympathy and feelings, but something in Ruby's slightly pinched face reminded her of when she and Liam dragged her out of Thurmond.

"No…we need to get going…. it's going to be dark soon." Ruby countered as she rose to her feet.

Exchanging a glance, Zu and Vida moved to accompany Ruby as they made there way through the forest once again.

* * *

Night fell fast in Acadia, Maine. Although it was only nearly 4 o'clock, the December Sun had already dipped beneath the horizon, a frost and ice quickly taking its place.

"Maybe we should start a f-fire?" Vida stuttered slightly. Ruby shook her head, as fern-like ice had already curled its grips around all the ground and wood, the equivalent of a wet log.

"We might need to spend the night." Ruby added with a frown. The temperature had already dropped below freezing, and a night exposed out here would lead to imminent hypothermia. Dragging another "X" through frosted bark, tiny snow flurries fell like silent spies.

"Why the hell did we pick to go camping in December?" Vida snapped her red-hot annoyance burning through the icy cold.

"Because," Zu started, "people are still afraid of us."

It was true- even after a year and a half, people (adults, that is) were still wary of Psi kids, even those who decided to have their powers taken away. They would walk on the other side of the street, get overly nervous around kids, and even sometimes refuse to send newborns to nurseries where teenagers worked. Overall, the group had been hoping to avoid wary eyes and hushed whispers.

Only to be in danger of catching hypothermia instead.

As the group carried on, and the snow began to coat the land, their pace slowed and slowed and slowed until they came to a complete stop in the snow.

"It's t-too freakin' c-cold." Vida hissed. All of them were shivering; their limbs moving sluggishly even through scarves and hats.

"We need t-to keep moving." Ruby said through chattering teeth. She knew that if they stopped now, they probably wouldn't get up again. Snow had laced through their hair, giving them a crown of ice.

But they hadn't made it far before they had to stop.

Zu, the youngest and smallest of the group had fallen to the chill first. Staggering through the snow, she stumbled into the ankle deep snow.

Rushing to her side, Ruby and Vida kneeled in the frozen ground, melting into their jeans.

"Zu! Zu! Wake up!" Ruby said as she shook Zu slightly. The snow caught on the sleeping girl's eyelashes, making her look like a bird caught in a snowstorm.

"Zu! Suzume, don't you dare fall asleep on me!" Vida all but screeched. Wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm, Vida shook against her.

_Think Ruby, think!_ Ruby searched her mind for anything that might help them come out of this, but her thoughts were as frozen as the rest of her. Facing Vida and Zu, found to her horror, Vida's eyes were now closed too.

_No._

Memories of when she found out Jude was dead came back in full-force, a constant reminder of the time she failed him. And she was not about to lose Vida and Zu too.

Removing her coat, gloves, hat, and scarf, Ruby shuddered as the unrelenting wind nipped at newly exposed skin. With determination fueling her soul, Ruby managed to drape her coat around the two still girls, wrap her scarf around them, shove hands into gloves, and her hat on Zu frost-ridden head. As she pulled away with shaking hands, she hoped it would be enough to keep them alive. Because she was the leader, and would do whatever it took to keep her team alive, even if it meant her as the sacrifice.

Her last thought was Liam's warm voice surrounding her, as she lay on the icy ground, cold and dark consuming her.

* * *

"RUBY! ZU! VIDA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Liam and Chubs tore through the forest as they followed a newly found trail of "X's" through the winter-y forest. This was a terrible idea.

"Ruby!" His desperate shout was a cry from the soul he just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

The light of their flashlight danced around as they ran to where this trail would take them. They followed it into a clearing surrounded by tree on all sides, like a fairy circle.

In the middle of the circle lay two figures curled around another. Zu and Vida. Chubs ran over to check them, and to their joy, their heartbeats were still there, perhaps a bit slow, but steady.

But where was Ruby? Surely, she wouldn't have left Vida and Zu, and he didn't see her by Zu and Vida so where was she-

There.

Near the edge of the tree line, he saw her; snow paling her features and making her look, well, _dead. _As he scooped her up from the snow he noticed she had no coat or anything else warm except frozen jeans and a thin long-sleeved shirt.

_I swear she left with a coat…_Liam questioned. Where could her coat, gloves, scarf, her hat gone? Surely she didn't lose them…

_Oh._

Looking over to Zu and Vida, he saw they were covered in all her extra warmth.

"You idiot," Liam mumbled to her, "you amazing brave idiot."

Next to him, he could hear Chubs calling 911 (thank _God _they had reception) and arguing with whoever was on the phone."

"No I will not 'stay calm', my girlfriend's out here and nearly dying of hypothermia, and this is taking too damn long!"

Had it been a different situation, Liam would have laughed, or at least cracked a smile.

But standing under the pale moonshine with snow powdering his hair, he could only hold Ruby closer until help arrived.

* * *

Even before she opened her eyes, Ruby knew she was in a hospital. The sheets that weren't hers, the antiseptic air, and IV in her arm. Peering her eyes open under fluorescent lights, she could see Zu and Liam sitting side-by-side by her hospital side. Turning her head, she surprised them and asked,

"What did I miss?"

Zu looked around startled, and Liam visibly jumped in his seat. Smiling to herself, she thought,_ can always count on these two to be surprised. _

But before she could open her mouth again, Liam stated loudly, "You are truly one of the biggest idiots I have ever met."

Zu thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

_But what-_ Her thoughts started. Then she remembered. _Oh…. that._

"What were you thinking, darlin'? You could've died! You were nearly frozen solid when we found you!"

"Well sorry for trying to keep my team alive!" She hadn't meant for the word "team" to slip out like that, but it was merely a force of habit.

"Oh." Liam stated. She could hear the gears grinding in his head. "_Oh._"

She glanced away from Liam's face, and saw in her eyes that Zu had come to the same conclusion.

"Darlin', Jude is still, _not your fault._ Not a damn thing, alright?" His eyes pleaded for her to understand, to know, that Jude's death was not her hands.

"I know." She said. He smiled, and she couldn't help but smiling back.

All of a sudden, Vida burst in. "You," she said pointing at Ruby, "are an idiot."


	4. Under the Starshine

**Ohmygosh so many reviews! AND 400 VIEWS! You guys are fabulous. I've decided my update day will be Sundays, so look out on those days for an update. Note: I might (and probably will) break this rule once in a while. ANYWAY, I've recently been asked who my favorite Darkest Minds character is. While I love _SO MANY_ of these characters, I'm going to have to go with Chubs. Because reasons. As always, please review, and stay fabulous breadfishes! (Look at profile for explanation.) Enjoy!**

**Summary: A winter ball, a grumpy Chubs, and a red dress. There are links on my profile for the dresses I've based these ones off of because I can't describe dresses.(WARNING: This is fluff. You have been warned.)**

* * *

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm getting into that." Ruby said stubbornly. The red dress sat on the rack, lonely, waiting for its owner to wear it.

After the Children's League disbanded, Ruby hadn't been able to keep on touch with some friends from the League, like Cate and Nico. Deciding it was high time they brought the gang back together; Cate arranged a winter ball for a small group of the League. Ruby supported this idea and actually planned some of it.

But she didn't know she had to _actually dress up._

She was planning to go in her regular clothes, leggings and maybe a nice blouse.

Vida and Zu had other plans.

"Come on, girl! The party's in a few hours! It's a _ball_-you gotta wear a dress." Vida argued.

"Oh yeah? Are _you_ wearing a dress?"

"_Hell_ yeah."

Ruby was not quite sure what to say to that. Shifting her weight and crossing her arms across her chest, she huffed in a very uncharacteristic manner.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ruby asked motioning to her purple long sleeved shirt and jeans. Zu shot her one of her signature, _you've got to be kidding me_ looks.

"Liam would really want to see you in a dress, Ruby. You owe him that." Zu told her sweetly.

_That's an unfair use of the Liam card._ Ruby thought grumpily. Giving one last huff she resigned saying,

"…Oh alright."

With Vida looking smugly happy and Zu happily bouncing on the heels of her feet, they looked at each other with excitement bubbling beneath the surface.

"Time to make you a girl."

* * *

After an hour and a half later and endless curls and make-up, Ruby stood in front of a full length mirror surprised at how _good_ she looked. Her strapless ruby red dress had a simple corset and front until it billowed out at the hips. The skirt fell to the ground and was pinned up throughout the skirt with silver accessories causing it drape. Silver beads lined the edge of the hemline, and her curls framed her face making her look, well, beautiful. She had opted for minimal make-up, (much against Zu and Vida's will) making her still look like herself.

_I never thought I would look good in a dress. _Ruby thought. Doing a quick twirl, she had come to a conclusion- her dislike of dresses had to be re-evaluated in the near future.

"We're ready!" Vida called from the bedroom from where they were getting dressed.

Zu emerged first, her chin length hair bouncing with every step she took. Her dress was very fitting, a pale, pink, petal-shaped dress that reached her knees, and simple sleeves. Her white flats brought the look together, and the fact that she practically glowed made her look a tiny bit like a fairy.

"Oh Zu, you look _beautiful._" Ruby told her as Zu pushed her hair back.

"Alright girls, whaddaya think?" Vida announced as she stepped out. Her dress surprisingly reached her knees, and was longer in the back. The topmost part of the dress was shiny sliver, whilst the skirt consisted of black ruffles. Her electric-blue hair was done up in a bun to the side, and smoky eye shadow made her eyes look smoldering.

"_Damn, _we look _good_." Vida smirked, strutting over to Zu and Ruby in silver heels.

"Hopefully the boys won't be waiting too long." Ruby stated, wincing when the clock read they were already 15 minutes late.

"What can we say? Sometimes a girl just has to be fashionably late."

* * *

Liam did not like a grumpy Chubs one bit.

Sure, Chubs could be described as a slightly grumpy person regularly, but when annoyed, watch out.

He can be as annoying as hell.

"Where in the world _are_ they?" Chubs fumed. He and Liam had been waiting for the girls for nearly half an hour. Everyone, including Nico and Cate had arrived by now, and Chubs was getting antsy.

"Chubs, they're _girls. _Of course stuff like this would take them a long time. Remember what happened when they went to the mall?" Liam said shuddering at the memory. The first time Vida, Zu, and Ruby first went back to a mall, they stayed for a very, very, long time.

"But they're always late! Remember that one time…" Chubs trailed off without warning, and Liam turned to see what had caused Chubs' sudden silence.

His jaw dropped.

There stood Ruby, Vida, and Zu all in stunning dresses. Vida flaunted over first, with Zu in tow, took one look at Chubs and Liam and said,

"Close your mouths boys. It makes you look more stupid than you are, if that's even possible."

As Chubs opened his mouth to retort, Liam began walking over to Ruby, where she stood conversing with Cate.

As he neared, he heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…been so long! You look beautiful!" Cate told Ruby excitedly. God, even from the back she looked gorgeous. Linking an arm around her waist from behind, her eyes crinkled at the edges as he pressed a tender kiss at her temple.

"Darlin', you look stunning. Seriously, you could stop a truck." Liam told her fondly. As she laughed, he took a moment to take a good look at the brunette.

Her red ball gown hugged her curves and made her body look elegant and graceful. Her curled hair (it could do that?) framed her face, and her eyes, her eyes were shining and alluring and radiant, green eyes carved from emerald and polished with the light of the Sun.

In the background an Allman Brother's song was starting (strange choice for a ball) and Liam pushed a strand of curled chocolate hair out of Ruby's face before holding out a hand and asking,

"May I have this dance, milady?" Taking her hand in his, like two pieces of a puzzle, he led her to the dance floor.

Together, they danced under the gleam of snow, shine of the moon, and the starshine that danced with them into the night.


	5. The Day She Was Born

**Hey guys! You may have realized I changed Ruby's eye color again...upon further examination I have found Ruby's eyes are indeed, green. Sorry for those whom I said her eyes were green. Anyway, enjoy the show, and see you next Sunday!**

**Summary: Liam knows its Ruby's birthday, no matter how she tries to hide it.**

* * *

Liam _knows_ its Ruby's birthday.

Although she thinks that he (or Chubs, Vida, and Zu) don't know that they have obtained this bit of information, the green-eyed brunette is about to be proven wrong.

In fact, today's plan rests on the fact that Ruby doesn't know that Liam and the rest of them know it's her birthday.

Standing in the living room that he and Ruby shared, Liam stood with Chubs, Nico, and Cate supervising the surprise party the gang had pulled together. Streamers, balloons, and banners were in the process of being strung from the ceiling and strewn throughout the room.

"Good job guys, looks like we'll be done in no time." Liam told the group quickly bustling about.

Somewhere in the room, he heard Chubs mutter, "Oh god, he's in his, 'go-go-go' mode. There's no turning back now."

"C'mon Chubs, positive attitude." He told him in an authorative tone. Still grumbling behind him, Chubs proceeded to lift a cake onto a small table covered in streamers and presents.

_Presents!_ Liam remembered, suddenly fighting the urge to bounce on the heels of his feet like a child.

"I'll be right back you guys." Liam said turning to Nico and Cate. Both gave small thumbs up before turning to hang a large "Happy Birthday!" banner.

Slipping into his own room Liam looked around the room to see where his present to Ruby was. Peeping under the bed he found it tucked near the wall.

"Gotcha." Liam murmured gingerly picking up the small present. Tucking it under his arm, Liam pulled out his special gift box, littered with small indentations made with the sharp end of a scissor. Carefully placing the present into the medium-sized, orange gift box, and began the tedious process of wrapping the present.

_How do I…oh right, under, over…_Liam thought while clumsily folding the edges of the wrapping paper.

Actually, this party was not only about seeing Ruby surprised and annoyed (seriously, who knew she was so cute when she got annoyed?) but it was also the fact that this was Ruby's first birthday they've celebrated. It had been 7 years since Ruby's celebrated a birthday, and at least 4 since she's actually _known_ its her birthday. Six years at Thurmond can strip you of your identity, leaving you with only a number, name, and color. Sometimes not even that much.

It was extremely important that this birthday was special. Very, very, _very,_ important.

It was the day she was _born, _for crying loud. She was literally his life and soul and bravery and love. It was about time she knew that she was going to remembered, especially when it's the day it was made possible for them to meet.

So to hell with pretending it's no big deal.

Tugging his fingers through another loop, Liam pulled a red ribbon across the folded box, finishing a neatly tied bow. Leaning back to admire hid handiwork, he was surprised to see he had not failed at wrapping his present, in fact snuggly wrapped around the box. Getting out a pencil, Liam gently poked the eraser through the gift paper to match the indentations of those on the box.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he took a peek at the clock to see Ruby would arrive in less than five minutes.

Jumping to his feet, Liam tenderly picked the present up from the table, careful not to jostle its contents. Walking into the living room, the room was colorfully decorated. Placing the red rectangle on the gift table, Liam moved to turn off the lights and hide behind the door.

As he stood behind the door, he could hear the girls' voices, and fought the urge to suppress a childish giggle.

* * *

Zu and Vida were acting strange.

Both kept sending tiny glances at each other, (like she didn't notice) were uncharacteristically excited, and bouncy, and were insistent that they stay at the café much longer than needed.

Not that Ruby minded, Isabella's Café did have quite delectable lemon bars and sandwiches. Not to mention the hot chocolate perfect for such a snow day.

Then, the strangest thing happened, _Vida payed for her lunch. _

The last time Chubs whined that it was her turn to pay, she gave him such a fiery glare that felt like she was about to sentence him and his soul to hell.

But Vida had been adamant that she pays, threating to burn Ruby's wallet if she even dared to split the bill. When cautiously asking the reason for the sudden kindness, hoping they hadn't figured out it was her birthday Ruby was relieved to hear Vida reply with,

"What, can't we just take you out every once in while?"

Of course, they hadn't slipped Ruby's suspicion just yet, but she was satisfied to know she had concealed her birthday.

So as she stood turn the key to open the door to her house, (with Zu bouncing on the heels of her feet behind her) she was totally unprepared to what would greet her on the other side.

Stepping into inky blackness and searching for the light switch, Ruby heard the door close behind her as Zu and Vida stepped in.

"What in the world-"

Light flashed on, illuminating the rest of room, and everyone in it. Blinking her eyes a few times, she took in the living room, which a) looked like Party City threw up all over it, and b) had a grinning Liam in it.

_Damn it._ Ruby thought to herself as everyone in the room yelled a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

As the night progressed, Ruby found herself enjoying the party more and more.

Perhaps it was the slightly ridiculous party games, or the chocolate cake, but by the time it was gift giving, Ruby found she was excited for the brightly wrapped boxes.

"Everyone ready?" Cate addressed the room as everyone sat on the floor. Handing Ruby her first gift, the tag read in calligraphic script, _from Cate._ Peeling back silver paper, a small, shiny compass sat in the pint-sized box.

"Cate…is this…?"

Needing no explanation or confirmation, Ruby tucked the compass in her pocket and mouthed a "thank you" to Cate.

* * *

After getting through Chubs', Vida's, Nico's, and Zu's presents, Liam came out steadily holding a ruby-red present.

"Here you go darlin'." Liam told Ruby handing her the present.

As Ruby went about unwrapping her final gift, it shook.

Shook as if there was something inside.

Ripping open the remaining layers of bow and paper, Ruby tentatively opened the remaining flaps of the box with the holes in it.

What was inside melted her soul and tugged at her heartstrings.

A tiny, tiny puppy, just big enough to fit snuggly in her cupped palms lay curled up in the center of the box.

_A pug_. Her mind helpfully supplied as she cradled the boy-dog in her palms. The entirely black pup with ears that pulled downward and eyes that matched that of its fur awoke drowsily at the newfound light.

The pug looking up into Ruby's eyes with curiosity, and a look that said,

"Hello."

It was love at first sight.

* * *

Hours later, party gone, everyone in bed and fast asleep, Ruby found she was accompanied with one more boy she loved next to her.


	6. Seconds and Ice

**Hello readers! You guys are ridiculously amazing. I have over 800 views! Thank you so very much, for reading and reviewing! This chapter took a while to write up, but I'd like to send a special thanks to _idevourbooks._********This girl is the best! Enjoy the show~**

**Summary: It's quite interesting how everything can change in second. In which the gang are involved in a car crash. *WARNINGS* Mentions of injuries and blood. Not for easily grossed out. YE BE WARNED.**

* * *

One second, that's all it took.

First, they had all been sitting in the group car. Liam at the wheel, Chubs in the passenger seat, with Vida and Zu in the seats directly behind them. And Ruby in the very back.

All was normal and well, with Liam and Vida screeching out the lyrics to a barely recognizable song, and the rest of them laughing along. Chubs, half-scowling half-smiling. On another group adventure, facing the world, together. Like they always did.

Then, a frozen-in-time second, a speeding car skittering on frozen ice to the right of them.

Screams.

Shattering glass.

Turning, turning, turning.

Silence.

Nothing.

Then the ice around the frozen time shattered, the sounds heavy breathing and sirens in the distance crawled through the air, and the world returned back to normal speed.

But definitely not back to normal.

* * *

The world was tipped over.

The view of the car was sideways for Zu but it was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

Next to her was a blearily waking Vida, but she was sideways too. And glass underneath her. _What was going on?_

Blinking eyes clear a couple times, her vision sharpened and shifted, clearing and giving her an idea of what strange world she was in.

The window on her right was shattered, and directly under it was pavement, touching her shoulders and head.

Vida was leaning towards her, hair tipping in the direction of the pavement, towards Zu.

The car had tipped over, the windows on the right now able to touch the ground.

Fumbling for the seatbelt locked over her chest, her cheeks and arms stung from lacerations caused by glass. Maneuvering so her feet touched the broken window frame, she tested her limbs and was grateful to find all her arms and legs were working fine, perhaps a bit bruised, but nothing she couldn't work with.

She heard groans from the front, signaling the awakening of Liam and Chubs. As they regained their bearings and began to try to unbuckle, she could hear Chubs release a string of curses at the belt that locked over his chest, probably bruising a couple ribs. Next to her, Vida had managed to unbuckle and (maybe a bit ungracefully) flopped down to stand in the cramped space next to Zu.

Liam also unbuckled from the front, and worked on unbuckling Chubs from his seat as well.

"Everyone alright?" He asked while tugging on the belt stuck in the mechanism.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my arm." Vida answered from next to her, cradling her broken arm. "What about you?" she asked, glancing down at Zu.

She heard herself answer a "yes" or something along those lines, but didn't hear herself say it.

Liam's ankle was most definitely broken. His face twisted in what she could only describe as agony as his left foot touched pavement and glass. Not okay. As Chubs tumbled out of his seat, he turned immediately to Vida, going into automatic doctor mode.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Vida almost imperceptibly smiled at his sudden attention on her, and said, "Yeah, I think we're fine. The other damn driver hit the back of the car more so…."

The back of the car.

Liam's eyes widened, Chubs' narrowed, and Vida's turned to face the back of the car, to find the last figure that had yet to say anything. If she could.

_Ruby._

Certainly, most surely not okay.

* * *

For a few moments, Liam didn't feel anything. The only thing he heard was a rush of blood in his ears. The only thing that kept him from passing out on the spot was the ever-present fiery pain, setting the nerve endings of his tarsals ablaze in panic.

Liam saw Zu and Vida try to pry the seats around the middle to the back free, where the top of the car had dented in, making it impossible for even Zu to crawl through.

Even if she could, he wouldn't allow her to, the jagged edges of metal would cut her porcelain skin up more.

But he couldn't help but try to push the door above him open, the windows above him and window shield still intact.

_Damnit._

Glass crunched underfoot, and he grimaced and suppressed a hiss as the glass around his ankles poked his injured ankle.

Trying to get a glance, a look, _anything_ that would tell him if Ruby was okay, alive or still breathing, he saw only one thing.

Through the cracks between the seats and jagged metal, there was bright red crimson.

Ruby red.

* * *

The first thing Ruby's mind processed when she dazedly woke up, was that her body was dangling dangerously to the right, held up only by the seatbelt snug against her body.

The next, was pain. Fire raced up her right wrist, and a pressure sat comfortably on her chest, squeezing her lungs. Something warm dripped down her back, clinging to her clothes and neck. Clicking the seatbelt release, Ruby crashed to the right into glass and shrapnel.

_Think, adapt, react, Ruby._ She forced herself to assess the situation, moving to sit in a somewhat upright position. _Alright, let's see… sprained wrist, two no-three broken ribs, probably moderate concussion. Reaction? Painful, but not unmanageable. _

Shuffling to stand sideways on frosted glass, a slender, pale hand snuck into the small space between crushed seats and metal. Dark eyes met green, one beyond scared and one determined to get out.

On the other side of the seats, Ruby heard Vida exclaim, "She's awake!" to Liam and Chubs.

"Ruby!" Liam's face appeared in her vision a little ways off, pressed up against car seats.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She said. Even though adrenaline was pouring through her veins, and her hands shook from the chilly air and pain harassing her nerves.

Zu was pale faced as she stared at Ruby, eyes fixated on the small of her back.

Puzzled, Ruby followed Zu's stare to look what had entranced the girl so.

A large piece of shrapnel, nearly half a foot in length, protruded from her back.

Feeling suddenly faint, Ruby stuck an arm against the top of the car, to her right, tucking her other arm closer to her.

Thoughts skittered around her mind, unfocused and chaotic, like cockroaches under light. She heard someone- perhaps Liam or Chubs, call her name, but it was like hearing it at the end of a tunnel.

Crouching to the pavement through the window frame, her green eyes unfocused as her vision went fuzzy around the edges.

_Bit not good._ She thought. That made her inwardly giggle- the characters on her favorite show "Sherlock" always said that.

Taking a look at her "sprained" wrist, she found it was probably more than sprained as it was already bruised and swollen-looking, speaking higher volumes than that of a sprained wrist. Her chest was constricting with every breath, hinting at a punctured lung.

Maybe more than "a bit" not good.

Liam's voice was getting louder and more desperate, but she didn't have the energy to listen. She was tired, her body running low on adrenaline and deciding it was quitting time.

The last thing she saw were yellow emergency jackets and strangers voices above her before she blacked out.

* * *

Within 5 minutes of blinking his eyes open, Liam was halfway to the door, despite the nurses' arguments and protests and bulky white cast covering half of his shin and encasing his foot.

Wheeling himself out in a wheelchair, (on behalf of the nurses) he found his way to Ruby's room and surprised to find that he had been beat to it.

Chubs leaned against the pale green tiles, white gauze visible underneath his simple white hospital gown. Vida paced the hall impatiently, her arm in an uncomfortable looking sling. Zu sat in a generic blue hospital chair patches of gauze scattered throughout her arms, legs, and torso, swinging her slightly too-short legs rhythmically.

They were a pretty sad looking bunch.

Wheeling over to the group, he inclined his head to ask to unspoken question. _Ruby?_

"Still in surgery. She managed to break three ribs and fracture her ulna and radius and wrist in four places."

Paling considerably, Liam asked, "Anything else?"

Looking him over as if deciding if he should withhold the information, Chubs told him, "she has a concussion and the piece of metal in her back severed nerves. That's why she didn't feel it. She... she's lost a lot of blood, Liam."

Running a hand through sun-kissed hair, Liam huffed and wheeled himself next to Chubs.

"I guess we wait. Not like we do anything else."

* * *

_**1 Week Later**_

Sighing happily at the fresh outside air, Ruby felt like doing a twirl after being cooped up in the hospital for so long.

After waking up in the hospital, life had been pretty much boring.

The nurses were fake, the air smelled antiseptic, and the food was _disgusting._

So, with her arm in a cast and wrapped in miles of yards, Ruby was final able to leave.

Liam crutched awkwardly next to her, two to of them walking out whole and together.

As they always did.


	7. Snow Day

**Hello all! Guys. We did it. WE HIT THE 1000 VIEWS MARK! Thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading. I'd like to send a shout-out to another friend, _staringbackatme._** **She's my forever Sherlock and Doctor Who fangirl. Thank you all for reading, and please do review! I love to hear your feedback on anything what I write. As always, enjoy the show!~**

**This week's chapter was a sort-of prompt by _idevourbooks._**

**Summary: After her last experience with snow, Ruby wasn't quite sure if she be going out and frolicking in it any time soon. But after discovering Liam's never played in snow, it too good of an opportunity to pass up. **

* * *

After her last experience with snow, and ice, and cold in general, Ruby was not quite sure if she was going to go frolicking in it anytime soon.

But after finding out that Liam's never played in it before, she was not about to pass up the opportunity when a whopping 26 inches of wet, heavy snow was dropped onto their yard. (And perhaps she was looking to get back at him for her birthday, just perhaps.)

Grinning darkly as she shoved her feet into snow boots, she watched as Chubs carefully sneaked the necessary snow clothing onto a sleeping Liam, who was a very, _very,_ heavy sleeper. (Once, he slept through Vida going on a period-induced rampage through their house- that's something hard to sleep through.)

After clothing Liam in the needed attire, Ruby, Chubs, and Vida carefully, slowly carried the sleeping southern blonde down the stairs and into the backyard.

"I seriously do not understand how he sleeps through this." Chubs muttered, voice slightly strained at the edges from the extra-added weight. Ruby was asking herself the same question- they had bumped him against railings and wall multiple times on their journey down the stairs.

Reaching the backyard, Ruby opened the door for Vida and Chubs as they stood in the snow that reached up to their knees.

"Ready?" Vida asked grinning wolfishly, looking at the partner.

"Yup." Chubs answered back.

Whispering a "one, two three," the two dumped Liam into the freezing dense snow.

Eyes snapping open almost instantly on contact, Liam struggled in the snow weakly like a puppy first trying to swim.

"Wha-wha? I don't- what's going on?" Liam spluttered, trying to take in the blinding white surroundings.

"Wellllll…." Vida said in a long drawl, "a little birdie told us that you, pretty boy, have never played in the snow before." She ended with a smirk.

Sending the darkest look he could muster while stuck in the snow to Ruby, Liam found himself to his feet.

"I, for one, am heading back inside." Liam proclaimed, turning to head towards the door. As he went to open it, a battle cry sounded from behind him, and Zu emerged out of the snow to dump an arms worth of snow onto his unsuspecting head.

Turning slowly, Liam had a fiery glint in his eyes, and charged toward Zu, who had begun to dart through the snow with ease. Laughing, Ruby began to chase through the snow after them with Chubs and Vida on her heels.

From behind her, she heard someone behind her holler,

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Crouching behind the snow fort she had built, Ruby prepared to throw another ball of snow to where Liam hid behind. Tossing the snowball from hand to hand, she peered over the wall constructed from wet snow. Chucking it over the wall, the wad of snow flew in a high arch before landing with a satisfying _sploosh._

"_Ruby!"_ Liam cried out indignantly, as a blonde snow-laced head popped out behind another snow fort.

Ducking as another round of snowballs attempted to hit her, she chortled happily. _Well,_ Ruby thought, _perhaps the snow isn't that bad after all._

Suddenly, the whistle of snow from above stopped. Confused, Ruby looked over her fort. There was no Liam in sight. Sure she could see Vida and Zu trying to bury Chubs a little ways off, but no southern blonde. Standing she surveyed the landscape to find her missing partner.

Behind her, Liam stealthily tread through the snow, carrying a large shovel he had filled to the brim.

When he was less than a foot away, Ruby was alerted by his presence, and swiveled around just to see a large amount to of snow bury her from the waist down.

"Liam!" Ruby laughed as she was buried in another shovel-full of snow. Liam, of course, was careful only to trap her legs, laughing along with Ruby.

Together, they made this snow day a memory set into both their minds.

* * *

Ruby say contently as she sat near the fireplace, clumps of ice melting from her hair. Next her in the loveseat, Liam's left hand tangled with her right.

After spending an hour or so in the snow, the friends thought it would be a good idea to head inside and warm up. Together, they sat around the fireplace with hot cocoa in hand.

"This feels _so_ good." Vida moaned her hands in front of the fireplace. "I can feel myself defrosting."

Next to her, Zu shook her head the way a dog would do drying off, sending ice and water flying onto Chubs and Vida.

"Zu!" Chubs whined. Liam laughed, while Chubs and Vida attempted to wring out some of the ice that had begun to seep into their clothes. Zu giggled.

"Let's go get some towels." Chubs said. Vida and Zu followed.

As the three went upstairs, Ruby snuggled closer to Liam's jumper.

"So what did you think of your first snow day?" Ruby asked as Liam rested his head on hers.

"That was…awesome." He spoke into her hair. "Thank you."

Together, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"This is _too_ good." Vida said with a slightly evil grin on her face. Snapping a few photos, Chubs tried to shove some chortles back as to not wake up the pair.

When she, Zu, and Chubs came back downstairs, they had found the two lovebirds asleep on the chair.

It was too good to pass up on the opportunity.

You never know when they might come in handy.

* * *

**Ya I know...it's kinda short. Sorry. I didn't start writing this until Friday, and when FF went down yesterday I kinda had a mini panic attack. I hope you enjoyed nevertheless. See you breadfishes next Sunday!**


	8. Ferris Wheels and Young Love

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! We've officially passed 1000 views, and past 20 reviews! You guys are great! This week's story is in spirit of Valentine's Day. Please read, rate, and enjoy!**

**Summary: AU All-Human Thirteen year old Ruby in taken to the carnival with boy-next-door Liam for Valentine Day. Fears are discovered, and ice cream is eaten.**

* * *

Ruby spent Valentine's Day no differently than any other day.

Sitting on the window seat of her room with book and a mug of English Breakfast tea.

But this Valentine's day was going to be different.

Taking a sip from her tea, Ruby looked out the window next to her as her gaze wandered to the house next door. The cream and blue house was the home of the Stewarts. Specifically, Liam Stewart.

Three years ago, the Stewarts moved into the house next to Ruby's. Three years ago, Ruby fell hopelessly in love with Liam Stewart.

Three years later, at thirteen, Ruby still loves Liam.

Sighing, Ruby mushed her forehead up against the glass, as if she could somehow pry into his thoughts from yards away. He was always courteous and gentlemanly but was also somehow adorkable and clumsical at the same.

Inwardly giggling, Ruby recalled the first time she interacted with Liam. Well, it was more of an _accidental_ interaction. In the spring of her fifth grade, when they still had recess, a group of sixth grade boys challenged the girls on the field to a game of volleyball. Extremely competitive, Ruby and her friends accepted, determined to win. On the last volley that would decide the winners of the match, Liam went full fledged try-hard and spiked the ball with as his boyish body could muster.

He spiked it directly onto Ruby's face.

The game had halted, while the players had clustered around a momentarily disorientated green-eyed girl with a panicking Liam above her. Liam had half-walked half-steered Ruby to he nurse's office. When Liam and Ruby walked home, one sporting a black eye, Liam apologized profusely to Ruby and her parents. Ruby's parents couldn't be angry at Liam really- his charming, polite personality had won them over in their book.

Taking another sip of tea, Ruby secretly wished that something else would happen.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Adjusting the grip on the flowers in his hands, Liam shuffled in his spot in front of Ruby's door. He reached forward and tapped the doorbell once.

Footsteps and movement could be heard on the other side of the door, and the tumblers of the lock moved into place with an audible _click._

Mrs. Daly opened the door, eyes first surprised, then warmly delighted.

"Hello, Liam. Here for Ruby, I'm guessing?" She greeted warmly. He had been over their house multiple times (after the volleyball incident, they had become great friends) and had become very close family friends.

"Yup. Is she home?"

"Yeah, let me just call her down." Stepping into the house, Ruby's mother stood at the bottom of the staircase that led into Ruby's room. "Ruby! You have someone here for you."

"I'm coming!"

Ruby's head popped out from he edge of the staircase, green eyes illuminating when blue met green.

"Hi."

"Hey." Extending his bouquet out to Ruby, Liam gave her the small arrangement of bluebells and baby's breath. Ruby's two favorite flowers, delicate and meaningful flowers.

Cracking a smile, Ruby delicately held the flowers wrapped in white gift paper.

Clapping her hands behind them, Ruby's mother exclaimed, "Oh those flowers are beautiful! Here, let me get them in water."

Disappearing for a moment, Ruby and Liam giggled, the awkward tension in the air dissipating with their childish giggles. As Ruby's mom re-entered, the pair managed to compose themselves as she entered.

"Mrs. Daly, if you wouldn't mind me taking Ruby carnival, I think the Ferris Wheel's open again- I hope to take her there with me." Liam asked respectively.

"Let me ask Ruby's father first-" calling down the stairs, she called, "honey!" Heavy footfalls clambered up the stairs to join the three in the living room.

"Hello, young man. How may we help you?"

"Dad, can I go with Liam to the carnival?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Ruby's father answered, "Liam, you're a nice boy. I trust that that you'll take care of Ruby right? Just take care of her, and then you're free to go."

Giving one of his show-stopping smiles, Liam replied solemnly, "Of course Mr. Daly."

Handing Ruby a twenty-dollar bill, Jacob Daly patted Ruby's head. "You be good Little Bee."

"_Dad._" Ruby groaned. Her father replied with a hearty laugh and pushed the two towards the door.

Walking out the door, Jacob called, "Bring her back by 6!" Glancing down at his watch, the screen read 3:15. It would take them 15 minutes to walk over, and 15 minutes to walk back. That gave them approximately 2 hours.

Holding out an arm to Ruby, Liam smiled a crooked grin before asking, "Ready darlin'?"

Grinning back, Ruby took his arm and walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Ruby exclaimed. On the way to the carnival, Ruby and Liam talked about the efficiency of siblings. Ruby had always wanted another sibling, (preferably a sister) but Liam wished he could do anything to give Cole, his older sibling away. The two never got along,

Entering the arch of the large sign saying, "CARNIVAL!" Liam and Ruby paid 5$ admission fee. Nearly dragging her inside, Liam exploded with a puppy-like excitement that was classic Lee.

Looking at her with a slightly devilish smile, Liam asked, "What should we do first?"

* * *

With half an hour left, Liam and Ruby saved the best for last-the Ferris wheel. Climbing into a brightly decorated yellow cart, Liam gingerly sat in the rickety cart with underlying panic in his eyes.

"You okay?" Ruby inquired.

"Uh yea. I'm fine."

The Ferris wheel started with a loud creak, and the cart ascended backward quickly. Laughing, Ruby peered over to the cart under them. Young couples had their hands up and were hollering in glee, making Ruby smile.

When their cart was at the zenith of the Ferris wheel, the machinery gave a loud groan and stopped. Frowning, but not especially concerned, Ruby took a chance to look at Liam's face. He had gone dead pale, arms gripping the sides of the cart tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked, partly concerned party amused.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Liam said, trying valiantly to hide the fact he was terrified.

"Ohhh," Ruby said clapping her hands together. Chuckling, she added, "you're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"What? Nothing of the sort." Liam lied poorly. Ruby laughed again, cart slightly swaying with her giggles. "Don't do that!" Liam hissed, knuckles turning white.

"Sorry, sorry." Ruby gasped, reining in laughter. Tightening her scarf around her neck as the chill wind blew slightly, Ruby looked to see that many of the other riders were irritable and complaining.

"Are you cold?" Liam asked. _Always a gentleman,_ Ruby thought. Shaking her head Liam's grip lessened minusculely.

"So, do you think we should get ice cream after this?" Ruby asked in an effort to distract Liam from his fear of heights.

"Um," Liam started momentarily blindsided by the sudden change of subject. "Sure."

"What kind?"

"How 'bout-"

"Chocolate with caramel?" Ruby interrupted.

"God, it's like you can read my mind."

The Ferris wheel gave another groan, and the cart descended down. When their cart reached the bottom, Liam sprung out of the cart and stumbled onto the concrete.

"Thank _god_ were out." Liam panted. Checking his watch, he found they had 25 minutes before Ruby was supposed to be home. Considering it would take them about 15 minutes to walk back, Liam told Ruby, "we should probably start heading home."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But before we do, we have to get that ice cream, right?" Taking Liam by the hand, Ruby winded him to get the treat,

* * *

Standing on Ruby's doorstep for the second time that day, Liam and Ruby said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem…_Little Bee_." Liam said smugly as Ruby scowled. There was a sudden awkward silence, and neither was quite sure what to say.

"Well, goodnight Liam."

" 'Night Ruby." Leaning forward suddenly, Liam placed a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek before darting down the porch and next door.

Leaving Ruby stranded on the doorstep with pink quickly flushing her cheeks.

Truly, this Valentine's Day was like no other before.


	9. Piano Man

**Hello my faithful readers! I know I'm updating a little late, sorry, I was up all night writing this chapter. First things first, this chapter mentions Ingrid Michaelson's "The Way I Am," and I do not own it on any of these characters. (cri cri) Read and review, my friends. As always, enjoy the show!**

**Summary: Zu wants a piano, so Liam and Ruby set out to find one. **

* * *

"Where in the world is music store?" Liam whined boyishly as he and Ruby walked down the sidewalk.

Ruby too, was paying close attention to the passing storefronts that lined the streets of a little shopping village a ways downtown from their house.

Zu had wanted to learn piano for a while, but being Zu, had attempted to try to teach herself. It was found quite difficult to teach oneself piano _without a piano, _and so Zu had hesitantly asked Liam if she could get a piano.

"Um…I was wondering if you could get one of those, keyboards. I want to learn the piano, but I don't have a piano. I mean, I you can get it it's fine, really…"Liam had cut her off by there, and assured her it was no trouble and took Ruby by the arm and marched off to the downtown shopping center.

"There! I see it!" Liam said as he pointed at a huge storefront called, _"Olivia's Music." _

"We'd better hurry, it's starting to get late." Ruby told Liam as they entered the large store with a bell of the door. The clock by the entrance read 9:30, and Ruby was not sure what time the store closed, so she didn't want to risk it. Liam and Ruby now had to a daunting task: find the piano section in this giant maze of instruments and music.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Ruby asked running her hand over an ivory keyboard.

"Yup, I like this one. I'll go get someone at the front desk to help us pick it up." Liam said. Wondering how late it was, Ruby looked around to find some indication to what time it was, but there were no clocks or windows to give some marker of what time it was, and her phone was out of battery.

Liam returned around 15 minutes later, pale-faced and wide-eyed.

Standing from where she sat on the floor, Ruby asked warily, "What's wrong?"

"I think we've been locked out."

"_WHAT?!_" Grabbing Liam's wrist to look at his wristwatch, the time read 10:25. "What time did the store close?"

Liam ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "Ten, I think."

Groaning, Ruby took a peek at Liam's phone to find it also dead. "Well looks like we're going to have to what it out until morning."

"Let's go explore!" Liam said suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Ruby queried.

"Well if we're going stuck here all night, we mine as well entertain ourselves."

Pausing for a moment, Ruby thought, _hey, we got nothing better to do,_ and followed Liam into the breach.

* * *

She didn't know how, but Ruby and Liam just somehow ended up by the ukuleles and guitars. Longingly passing her hand over the body of the guitar, Ruby felt Liam's eyes watching her movements. After a few comfortable silence-filled seconds Liam asked,

"Do you play?"

Looking up, Ruby answered, "A little. I played a lot before IAAN hit."

Suddenly very excited, Liam said, "Can you play something for me?"

A bit unsurely, Ruby almost said no, but Liam's puppy dog eyes forced her to say, "Sure…but I warn you, I haven't played in forever."

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Liam plopped himself crisscrossed on the ground like a school child waiting for story time.

Strumming a few experimental chords on a nearby guitar, Ruby was struck with an idea and sat next to Liam. Starting with a long forgotten tune, Ruby started to hum out the first few lyrics in an alto voice,

_If you were falling,_

_Then I would catch, you,_

Face brightening, Liam clapped his hands together in a picture of glee.

_You need a light,_

_I'll find a match,_

Adjusting her finger's grip on neck of the guitar, Ruby started the chorus of the song.

'_Cause I, love_

_The way you say good morning,_

_And you, _

_Take me the way I am._

Singing the next verse, Ruby was hyper-aware of how Liam was listening to every word. Starting the next verse, Ruby smiled and looked at Liam.

'_Cause I, love,_

_You more than I could promise,_

_And you, take me the way I,_

_Am,_

_You, take me the way I,_

_Am,_

_You, take me the way I am._

Stopping with a final strum of the guitar, the room was struck with a laden filed silence.

"That was…" Liam's voice was serious. "AMAZING!" When Liam looked up and there were stars and the moon in his eyes.

Giggling suddenly, Liam attempted to sound a tune on a nearby ukulele in a parody of Ruby's smooth music. Screeching off-key, Ruby couldn't hold back full, deep chested laughs that shook her sides and left her breathless.

"Shh," Ruby said between laughs, "if someone hears us in here, they'll probably think we're ghosts."

Looking at Ruby, there only one second of quiet before giggles erupted from their chests and echoed into the night.

* * *

Ruby didn't remember falling asleep, but when she awoke, she could keys trying to open the front door.

Springing into action, Ruby shook Liam. "Liam, wake up! The store's opening!" She hissed.

Liam groggily rubbed sleep from his eyes and shifted to stand as quietly as possible. Apparently, that wasn't very quietly at all, as when Liam moved his feet they collectively knocked over several guitars nearby.

"Who's there?" The music store clerk asked warily. Ruby eyed Liam darkly, then released a sigh.

Freeing unfurling tendrils, Ruby slipped into the store clerk's mind without any resistance. She didn't like doing this too people unless necessary, but she'd really rather not go to jail for spending the night inside a music store. Ignoring the memories around her, she simply tweaked a very recent memory to make it look as if she and Liam had just entered the store right behind the lady-clerk.

Pulling back carefully, the woman's eyes cleared and she cheerfully asked if they would be needing any assistance. Liam told her they would only need the keyboard they were looking at the night before. Smiling, the woman left to ring it up on the cash register.

"Sorry." Liam told Ruby as they lifted the keyboard out of the shop. "I know you don't like doing that to people."

"It's fine," Ruby told him. "Besides, she probably heard us laughing from wherever she lived anyway."

Chuckling, Liam turned to close the truck of the car they had put the large instrument in.

Boy, would Ruby have a story to tell Zu when they dropped off the keyboard.


	10. New Student

**I'M BACK! Thank you for being so patient, and sorry again for delaying this update. As a treat, I will be editing little mistakes on previous chapters, so ignore any sporadic updates. See you later!**

**Summary: We go back to the AU of younger Ruby and Liam as students. This time, a new student named Clancy Gray joins Ruby's class. **

* * *

Ruby Daly was popular.

Not popular in a bad way, not like being known for kissing half the grade (unlike, Hina, a dark-haired girl in the grade above her) but she was known for good grades, and she was an overall nice girl.

She had friends; she talked to everyone, had older friends (courtesy of Liam), and waved and lent a smile to everyone. People liked her, and she liked nearly everyone.

Nearly.

In the middle of seventh grade, a new student joined her class. He was cocky, sly, and a mind sharp enough to cut through metal. His name was Clancy Gray.

* * *

Ruby Daly was trustworthy.

Her friends could count on her to give advice and protection. Although she was a normally cool-tempered girl, people knew not to get on her bad side. (Once in fifth grade, she drove off a high school student bothering one of the younger kids with a single glare.) She was respected, and she respected everyone.

Her teachers trusted her to be a source of answers for when no one else raised their hands. They sent her on copy runs, to send a paper to another classroom, and to do other domestic tasks that were reserved for the well-mannered students.

The staff trusted Ruby, so they gave Ruby the new student to guide around the school for a month or so.

Ruby really wished they hadn't.

* * *

Ruby Daly was strong.

Once, when she broke her arm when a high-schooler accidentally ran into her, she hadn't shed more than five tears. Calmly, she lifted herself from the ground (with the help of a panicking freshman) and walked the way to the nurse's office.

When a drunken college student once stumbled over, she called the police without as much as a flinch.

So everyone was surprised when they watched her silently break down when Clancy told her something only she could hear.

* * *

Ruby Daly was becoming undone.

Clancy Gray had a way to drive words through the toughest of skin like a scalpel, precise and clean-cut. Simple, to the point, and exact. Handled easily, but with extreme accuracy.

"You have no control over your emotions, Ruby. I can read your face like an open book, you see. _And you can't do anything about it."_ He told her once as he pinched the sensitive skin on the back of her forearm.

You can't do or say anything negative regarding Clancy Gray. His smile was just too charming, too friendly, making all grown-ups scoff at the thought that him, the perfect, endearing boy could do any harm. Leaving everyone at the mercy of his will.

For that reason, Ruby withstood the torture. Put on a brave face, hid the sorrow and pain where everyone but him couldn't see. She was _Ruby Daly!_ The popular, trustworthy, strong girl who waved to everyone. She held it in and let him talk and hurt and burn and hiss-

Until the day she didn't have to anymore.

* * *

Liam Stewart loved Ruby Daly.

He hated that since he was an eighth grader, he didn't see Ruby anymore. He loved everything about her- copper hair, striking eyes that peeled away layers of barriers until she could see the very core of anyone and still loves them despite. She had a sort of confidence that was so easily spotted but painfully evident she wasn't aware of it herself. Hands neither dainty nor calloused, the hands of someone who gave gentle touches but still wasn't afraid of getting their hands dirty. One of the things he loved the most was how she could make any subtle movement simply _Ruby,_ from the flick of a stray hair to the scrunch of the nose. But gods it would take him years to describe every single aspect of Ruby Daly, and even then he wouldn't hit upon them all.

It was almost too easy to see the changes that took place once the new semester started.

She too often had a frown on her face, eyes doubtful of herself and head titled down rather than chin raised up. He also knew she was trying to hide it from him. People seldom gave Liam the credit he needed, but he was very observant.

Her words weren't as confident, movements less sure. Tiny mistakes like a slip on a sidewalk had Liam seeing Ruby constantly, silently, berating herself. When she once forgot a homework paper (the teachers loved her so much they didn't even care,) Liam could almost _hear_ Ruby yelling at herself mentally.

Liam was determined to find the source of the problem. He would take care of it, and Ruby would laugh and smile and giggle freely again without having to worry if she was doing the right thing or not. He would find it, and nothing would stand in his way to make Ruby happy again.

* * *

"Are you Clancy?"

Liam looked at the boy a year younger than him a nearly as tall. Surprised, Clancy spun around and turned his back to the "conversation" he was having with Ruby. Dark, bottomless eyes quickly assessed him before resting to meet Liam's blue ones.

"Yes, I'm Clancy Gray. May I help you in some way?" Clancy took a innocent, friendly approach shifting to deliver a winning smile.

In the past couple weeks, Liam had paid close attention to this "Clancy Gray." It take him too long to put two and two together to figure out that Ruby's shift in demeanor was almost directly after Clancy joined the school. He had stopped by the school when it got let out, an hour after his.

"Well, I've heard that you've been bothering Ruby for a while now." Liam saw Ruby throw warning alerts via the look in her eyes. There was something else there too, a deeply embedded fears lurking just beneath the surface.

"Why, I have no idea to what you may be talking about." With giant rounded eyes, Clancy tried to pull of the "I'm an innocent child!" act.

Suddenly enraged, Liam leaned forward and hissed in Clancy's ear. "You listen hear kid, if you ever bother Ruby I will not beat you up, I will not punch you. _I will __**ruin**__ you._ All your friends, family, I will burn it to the ground. If I catch you even _looking_ at her, I will find that pretty little head of yours and put it on a stake. Oh, and ever mention this conversation, well, you probably don't want to know, right?"

Pale faced, Clancy shakily nodded and turned on his heel.

As the dark-haired boy walked away, Liam's eyes lost the icy gleam and looked tired.

_It's like,_ Ruby thought._ He's never been mean to anyone before._

Turning to Ruby, he looked upon her with worried eyes. "You okay darlin'?"

Nodding mutely, Ruby opened fists she didn't even notice she had clenched. Wrapping an arm to touch the small of her back, Liam looked into eyes the color of grass in the spring and watched as they relaxed and began to brighten again.

Smiling, Liam moved to curl his hand across the other side of Ruby's hip.

"C'mon, let's walk you home." They walked together.


	11. The Fourth Date

**Whew! This chapter was SO CLOSE to being not done! (Time management issues, am I right?) You guys are great, thanks for being patient. This is one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Please, please, review- it is the air of the writer world! I hardly hear from you guys anymore! And, of course, enjoy the show!**

**Summary: This was the night everything changed.**

***NOTE: In this chapter, Liam and Ruby are older, for this is set several years in the future. I'm thinking mid to early twenties. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby's past assumptions have been proven correct-Liam was a hopeless romantic.

Liam had spontaneously taken Ruby out for dinner (a lot of things they did were done spontaneously) and seemed uncharacteristically nervous and clumsy.

"There are awful lot amounts of people here. Think we'll get a table?" Ruby asked, looking up at Liam. People swarmed around them, many of them sending a glance at Ruby before their eyes quickly skittering away.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ we'll get a table." Liam said confidently. A waiter gestured for them to follow. Liam raised his hand and placed it in-between her shoulder blades, directing her to the right direction.

Reaching the table, Ruby was pleasantly surprised to see it overlooked a lake that was next to the restaurant. Normally, they sat at a modest table, not crammed in the corner, but not like this either.

"How'd you manage _this_?" Ruby asked as Liam held out the chair for her. _Always the gentleman,_ Ruby thought as she sat.

"Oh, I have my people."

* * *

Liam was pretty sure he was going to pass out, throw up, or explode.

In his whole life, he could only think of three other times when he had felt this nervous. When Ruby walked towards Lady Jane, when he didn't know who Ruby was, and when he and Harry had gone into Thurmond to go rescue Ruby. Even then, this was a whole new level that smooth talking, charming, Liam had never experienced before.

There was so much that could go wrong! What if the pictures were blurry, or the camera didn't work? What if Ruby caught Chubs? What if what if what if what if! Throughout the dinner, Liam forced himself to eat even though his stomach was cartwheeling through his body. So many variables, so many ways that he might screw this up. There were so many was this could go wrong.

But then, there were so many ways this go right.

* * *

As the night progressed, Ruby felt more and more paranoid.

She felt like people throughout the restaurant were watching her. Truthfully, it was giving her the willlies. Running arms up and down goosebumped flesh, Ruby looked at Liam who was half-heartedly nibbling on a piece of bread.

"I feel like someone's watching us." Ruby said to Liam.

His golden head snapped up, at attention like a soldier on parade. "Hmm? No, no, I think we're fine. Yup, nothing suspicious here, hehe."

Ruby cocked an eyebrow at Liam, but didn't comment on it otherwise.

Nearing the end of he night, the sun dipping behind he horizon, Ruby heard the unmistakable click of a camera behind her.

Hissing and spinning around in rage, Ruby faced a man whose eyes were covered by a hat, a camera poised in place.

"You again." Ruby hissed. In the last three dates she and Liam had gone on, Ruby had thought someone had been taking pictures of her. The first two times, Ruby thought she was just being paranoid. Last time, she made a note to be sure to keep an eye out for the strange person next time.

"Who are you and why the hell are you taking pictures of me?" Ruby asked the stranger. The people around them fell quiet. He said nothing, just smiled.

Narrowing her eyes, Ruby was about to take the plunge into the strangers' mind before Liam's arms around her waist stopped her.

"Ruby," Liam said shakily at her ear, "look again."

Confused, Ruby averted her olive eyes back to the stranger. Well, not anymore. The "stranger" was a dark-skinned friend; thick prescription glasses and the always- resting smirk.

"Chubs?" Ruby was beyond confused. Behind him, two dark-clad figures stepped out dark hats also covering their faces until they tilted their heads upward. "Vida? Zu? What the hell are going on?" Chubs stepped forward, undoing the camera strap around his neck and extended it to Ruby.

"Go on, we don't have all night." Chubs said shaking with excitement. Taking it, Ruby hesitantly opened the memory. The first picture that popped up was the first date Ruby and Liam went on in the recent months. Liam was facing the camera, but Ruby's back was to the camera, a paper taped on her back saying,

_**Will**_

Tilting her head, Ruby (still unknowing) scrolled to the next picture.

Different place, different clothes, but same position. Liam facing the camera, Ruby facing away, another paper taped onto the cream jumper she was wearing at the time.

_**You**_

Paling, Ruby's hands began to tremble and a hand flew to her mouth. Shaking, she tapped the button to go to the next photo. It was like the rest, a new word on the back.

_**Marry**_

Vida took the camera from Ruby's hands, which had begun to shake too hard to hold the camera. Moving a hand to reach behind her back, the familiar feel of paper met her searching fingertips. She remembered earlier in the evening, when Liam placed his hand on her back. Detaching the copy paper from her back, she turned it over to reveal Liam's flourishing handwriting.

_**Me?**_

Around her people gasped and smiled. Zu tugged on her arm, directing her to turn around. Ruby pivoted. Liam was on one knee, hands fumbling in his jacket pocket, blonde hair sprinkled with the orange sunset reflecting off the lake. His hands revealed a little black box. Opening it, a ring was revealed. The base of the ring was made up of twining pieces of metal made to look like the petals of a flower. Tiny flowers embellished the sides of the ring, and in the center, a diamond lay, like a stargazer that had just bloomed. Circles of tiny crystal dotted around the metallic vines, like blossoms waiting to bloom.

"Ruby Elizabeth Daly," Liam started shakily, snapping Ruby out of her trance.

"Darlin', will you do me the honor," Ruby felt tears pricking her eyes.

"And marry me?"

* * *

Liam felt like a whole lifetime passed around him, when really a second passed by. Ruby's hair glinted orange from the reflection of the setting sun across the lake. Everyone and everything had stopped, everything holding in their breath.

Zu had her fingers crossed.

_Say yes._

Quietly, almost too quiet for any of them to hear,

"_Yes."_

* * *

The world exploded around them. Liam slid the ring snugly around Ruby's slightly trembling finger. He picked her up, twirling them around until they were giggling from dizziness. The crowd around them clapped, and a spray of champagne sprinkled their hair.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." Ruby told Liam as he swept her up bridal style.

They kissed, the taste of champagne on their lips.

* * *

**Let me know if you guys think I should do a wedding chapter!**


	12. Growing Families

**Whew! This chapter kept me up all last night! Standardized testing really took a lot out of me. I'm also in the midst of writing an insane research paper. SPRING BREAK IS A WEEK AWAY! Hope you all have a good one!**

**Summary: Ruby finds out she's pregnant. (I know that I probably should have written a wedding chapter first, but hey, THIS IS LE FLUFF YOU LOVE.)**

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS. I'm going to Universal for spring break (WOOOOO!) and we're leaving on Friday. I literally wrote all of this chapter on Saturday, so I don't think I'll be able to whip one up before then. We're coming back the weekend after sooo...I'm SO sorry! Maybe I can do a Disney or Universal based chapter when I come back! Enjoy your spring breaks! **

**~StoryWriterintheTARDIS**

**4/15/15 IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR ALL READERS**

**First off, sorry for not updating! I'm sure you all think I'm dead or ready to come at me with a pitchfork. I meant to update last week, but my computer spazzed and decided to quit all programs as soon as they opened. We took it to Best Buy (thank God for the Geek Squad) and they did a force reboot to the computer, setting it to factory default settings. Once I got it back, I realized, _I no longer have Word._ See, Word is the only writing platform I have on this computer, and my only way of posting/writing chapters, also the reason I have to update via this chapter, through Doc Manager. I "spoke" (cough cough yelled) at the Geek Squad to renew the Word subscription, but they were being butts. DO NOT FRET, I will fight tooth and nail for Word and will update as soon as possible, and if I'm lucky, in time for this upcoming Sunday. Thank you all for being the fantabulous people you are and sticking with me. Hopefully I'll see you in time for the next update!**

* * *

Pacing nervously, Ruby wrung her hands around themselves over and over, as she had been doing for the good part of the day.

Ruby and Liam's married life was not much different than their lives before. The differences were small- they both wore rings and Ruby changed her last name. Nothing big, just normal marriage traditions.

That was all about to change.

Her period was almost a week late. Even in Thurmond with so much work and minimum food, she had never missed her period. Ever. So, doing the first thing that came to mind, she walked over to the pharmacy while Liam was out to pick up a pregnancy test.

She was pregnant.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring._

Nervous fingers clutched the house phone as Ruby sat on the steps of the staircase.

"Hello?" Vida's familiar voice answered through the phone.

"Vida?"

"Yeah? Ruby is that you?"

"Yea."

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"Yea-er, no I mean, I just um, I needed…someone to talk to?"

"…"

"Hold on. I'll be right over."

Ruby was left with the dial tone as she sat on the steps.

* * *

"I'm here!" Vida announced as she strode through the doors of Ruby and Liam's house.

Ruby poured the two tall glasses of water, sat them on the coffee table in the living room, and sat on the loveseat next to Vida's chair. Vida watched her movements carefully, trying to peer inside her head. Taking a gulp of water, Ruby ran a hand through her slightly knotted hair.

"So, what's he occasion?" Vida asked casually, picking up her glass from the table.

Ruby wrung her clammy hands together for the hundredth time. Sucking in a large breath, Ruby went right to the point.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT. THE. HELL." Vida threw an onslaught of questions to the frazzled brunette, to which she tried to answer to the best of her ability.

When Vida was settled and a cup of water drained, Vida asked the dreaded question. "Does Liam know?"

Ducking her head, Ruby shook her head "no". Vida gave her a, _you got to be kidding me_ look, (one she picked up from Zu) before opening her mouth to jump into a tangent.

"I only found out today." Ruby said, cutting Vida off before she could go off into her rant.

"But you are going to tell him…_right_?"

"Of course! I mean, I will but…"

"But?" Vida prompted. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

"Well?"

"What if he's not happy?" Ruby said.

For one moment, Vida looked utterly and completely flabbergasted, and any other time Ruby would have laughed. A moment passed, and Vida steeled her expression and gave Ruby a look that she couldn't quite identify.

"You think," Vida repeated. "That Liam won't be happy?"

Ruby nodded mutely.

"You…" Vida ran an agitated hand through her (currently purple) hair. "You really _are_ an idiot."

"I am not!" Ruby said, albeit a bit childishly.

"What do you mean? Liam is going to be, if not overjoyed, definitely _happy!_"

Ruby said nothing.

"He loves you so much! There's ab-so-lutely no way in hell he's not going to be happy. I'll hit him over the head myself if he isn't."

Ruby laughed, relief pouring through her senses so quickly it made her dizzy.

"You're right." Ruby proclaimed. "I'm going to tell him when he gets back."

"That's the spirit." Vida said, patting a hand on her back.

* * *

"I'm home!" Liam hollered as he entered the house.

To his surprise, Ruby was already in the living room, waiting for him, tending to a fire in the fireplace. Turning at the sound of his entry, Ruby sat on the couch, and said solemnly,

"Liam, we need to talk."

Suddenly serious, Liam dropped his knapsack on the hallway floor and sat himself next to Ruby.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean, nothing _really_ but…" Ruby nervously wiped a clammy hand over her jeans.

"OH NO you're not sick again are you?! Maybe I should call Chubs to check on you-"

"No Liam I'm not sick-"

Should we take you to a real doctor? Not that Chubs isn't qualified but still-"

"Liam, really, it's fine-"

"I'LL GO CALL THEM NOWWWWW-"

"Liam!" Ruby exclaimed. "I am not sick." Sitting from where he sprung from the couch Liam kept the concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

Ruby suddenly smiled. "Well…" she paused. "Liam, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Liam fell silent. His tirade was cut; he was so quiet that Ruby assumed he stopped breathing.

_Ohno,ohno,ohno, not good, NOT GOOD, WHAT IF HE'S MAD WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WANT IT OHHHH NOO-_

Ruby's (slightly panicked) thoughts were run short as Liam's lips met hers suddenly, shocking her. When he broke apart, a excited laugh broke from his throat.

"You're- I mean- I'm going to be a dad?" Liam asked, tears welling.

Ruby nodded, excited at his excitement. "You mean, you want to keep it?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"What?" Liam asked surprised. "Why wouldn't I want it?"

"I don't know, I thought that you might not have been happy…" Ruby trailed off.

"I- I'm so, so, _so_ happy!" Liam said, spinning Ruby around. "_I'M GOING TO BE A PARENT~"_ Liam yelled throughout the house. Kissing Ruby on the forehead, he hugged her close. "We're gonna be parents, Ruby."

Ruby shone with the thought, and Liam placed a large hand over her flat stomach.

"Hello baby," he cooed. "I'm going to be your daddy."

* * *

A few hours later, Ruby got a call.

"So, how'd it go?" Vida asked on the other side of the line. "Was he happy?"

"Yeah, really happy. Like, when he saw those ducks happy. You were right."

"I always am."


	13. And the Chapel Bells Chime

**I'M BACKKKK! First and foremost, I am so so sorry. It was mostly my fault for not updating- I hope you all are here and waiting- I'm sorry. Anyway, yes guys, THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE WEDDING CHAPTER. This is the longest chapter that I've ever written, and I've written it all in the span of three days. Yes, I am proud. You will feel the feels, and I hope it can make up for the times I've missed. I've missed you guys too! Hopefully I can hear back as to hear on how y'all are doing. I had so much fun writing this, and with the help of the fab duo, _staringbackatme _and _idevourbooks_, this has become more fabulous than I could ever make it. Seriously guys, they gave me inspiration that wouln't be possible without their comments. I'll be updating regularly from here on out. Enjoy the show!**

**Summary: The Wedding. 'Nuff said. *PLEASE NOTE* This is set BEFORE the last chapter, wherein Ruby is pregnant. I know, I know, "I should've wrote it before!" but hey, them's the breaks. Also, Ruby is 21 in this chapter. Therefore, everyone has aged accordingly. While there will be chapters set in this future,, not all of them will, but I'll make a note of them when it is or isn't. **

* * *

"Hrggnnn…" Ruby groaned rolling over in bed. _It's too early_, Ruby's mind sluggishly supplied. Pressing her face into the white pillow, her hot breath warmed her face as she tugged the covers over her head, trapped the heat in the space.

"Ruby, you better get your butt up now, or I'm calling Chubs." Vida's voice invaded the haze of sleep like a knife.

Giving one last moan, Ruby dragged her sleep-heavy limbs out of the protective warmth of her bed. Ruby glanced at the window next to her bed, seeing no light filtering through the white blinds. Rubbing an eye with a fist, Ruby asked (while yawning), "Wha 'ime is it?"

"5 o'clock." Vida answered offhandedly. Ruby groaned again. Vida took no notice though, her eyes were as sharp as ever and scrutinizing Ruby's bed headed figure. "We've got a lot of work to do." Vida said half to herself, eyes raking over the brunette's matted hair and crumpled pajamas.

Zu entered next, elbow length hair combed and tidy. The almost 16 year old had a set look on her face, ready to face the daunting day ahead. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Zu and Vida shared a determined look before advancing on the half-awake brunette.

"Let's get you ready for the aisle."

* * *

"Hold _still_ Ruby, you're going to mess up your hair." Vida stated as she pulled harshly on brown hair pulling it into an intricate hairstyle.

"But it _hurts_-I feel you ripping out my scalp, hell, Vida-_ow_!" Her head jerked as Vida pulled a strand of hair especially tight.

Over the last hour, Zu and Vida had successfully thrown Ruby into the shower and dried out her hair. Within in the said hour, Cate and her 4-year-old daughter had arrived in order to help the preparations for the day.

"Just think of how pretty you'll look. I'm sure Liam will faint." Zu added, trying distract the squirming soon-to-be bride. Giving an audible huff, Zu smirked as she saw Ruby visibly hold herself still.

At her hands, Cate was concentrated on painting detailed white feathers that started on the base of Ruby's nails, expanding and looping out towards the carefully manicured ends. The careful, lacing feathers gave her hands a soft and smooth look. Cate's daughter, Maeve, watched in adoration at her mother's handiwork.

"Mommy will you do mine next?" Maeve asked, tugging on Cate's sleeve.

"Sure honey, I just need to finish Auntie Ruby's first." Cate told the bouncing girl.

"Okie!" Maeve exclaimed, exiting the small bathroom in tiny footsteps. Just as the young girl exited, another, blonde and southern head peeked through the doorway.

"How's it going in here?" Liam asked conversationally. Vida shrieked before throwing various hairbrushes and pins with one hand in Liam's general direction, only a few of which he dodged successfully. "Wha- ow! What are you doing?!"

"GET OUT LIAM. YOU CAN'T SEE HER YET." Vida's voice dropped to a low no one had heard before, shivers racing through their spines. Beside Liam in the doorway, Maeve had a sort of _nopenopenope_ look on her face as she disappeared again. Liam, being bombarded with bobby pins, had to shield his eyes in order to refrain from becoming permanently blinded. Zu was quick to jump up, ushering Liam out of the small bathroom.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before she's ready." Zu said in a sing-song voice as she pushed Liam out the door. As if remembering something, Zu said a quick, "I'll be right back," before rushing out the door, clicking it shut behind her. Somewhere else in the house, Zu could be heard yelling Maeve's name.

Vida pinned a couple of stray hairs in place, then, with triumph announced, "Done!"

Handing Ruby a handheld mirror, Ruby inspected her hair.

Surprisingly, her hair was in a sort of messy bun, except it was perfectly placed in its messiness, if that made any sense. Strands of hair were loosely curled around the right side of her face, softening her features and framing her face. A braid snaked its way down the left side of her head, joining the bun and adding a sophisticated touch to the look.

Vida smirked as Ruby looked awestruck at her head, and no longer doubted the hair tugging and hour of sitting still.

Zu flung opened the door, Maeve in tow, hands full of tiny yellow flowers.

"Maeve picked them out for you." Zu said as she tucked them into the braid of Ruby's hair. "They're mayflowers."

"_No_," Maeve corrected, "they're _Maeve_ flowers."

Ruby laughed and Cate chuckled, both smiling at the girl's correcting tone.

Ruby knew the true reason for the yellow flowers. Her throat constricted a tiny amount thinking about Jude, and _oh how much he would have loved to be here_.

Stretching her muscles, Ruby was ready to get up. "Can I leave yet?"

"One more thing." Vida told her mysteriously. Held in her hand was a makeup palette. Ruby groaned. It was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

"Chubs, you gotta get up." Liam said as he shook his half-asleep friend.

"Noo, don' wanna." Chubs whined.

Last night's bachelor party was one hell of a night. Let's just say Chubs got drunk. Like, try-to-kiss-a-male-police-officer drunk. Needless to say, he had one huge hangover.

"Oh Chubsie!" Vida called from down the hall. "I've got something for you!"

"Oh god, please I don't want to die like this." Chubs grumbled as he dragged himself up. Vida was now standing in the doorway, one hand holding something obscured from view.

"I heard you guys had a lot of _fun_ last night." Vida said in a high pitched voice. "Well, I got you a little present Chubs."

On a hanger, Vida held Chub's suit. It _used_ to be black and white. Key term _used to be._ On that hanger, Vida held Chub's pink suit. Electric pink.

Chubs muttered profanity under his breath before responding with a "Point taken," and going off to shower.

* * *

Ruby stood at a full length mirror, staring at the person looking back.

The figure had a full length mermaid dress on, pure pearl white and satiny. The dress hugged all the right curves, without being too tight or revealing. It had off-shoulder straps that connected to her upper arms, straight across the bodice. Small beading curled up her torso and up to the neckline, sparkling slightly with each movement. The skirt gradually billowed out, still fully on the ground but allowing movement to be possible. The train extended about three feet behind her, adding a delicate and dramatic look.

The strangers green eyes were piercing with shadowing makeup, both mysterious and beautiful. A hint of red played on her lips, and her cheeks were touched a pink blush. The nails balanced it out, the feathers softening her look and pulling it all together.

Ruby could not believe the girl in the mirror was her.

"Well?" Vida asked almost anxiously. (_Since when was Vida anxious?_ Ruby's mind asked. There was no clear response.) "Do ya like it?"

"It's beautiful." Ruby told her. "Thank you." They hugged, and Ruby had to hold herself from crying and therefore ruining her makeup.

"Wait, there's one thing missing." Cate said beside them. "Something old, right?" Cate slipped a necklace out of her pocket, and held it out to Ruby.

Jude's small compass had been turned into a pendant, strung along a piece of silver chain.

With the help of Vida, Ruby clipped the chain in place, and pulled a couple of caught curls free.

It was perfect.

"Thank you guys, so much."

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

"Places!"

"We're starting!"

Wedding music chimed from the outside. The first person to exit was Zu and her boyfriend, (who, for the first couple months, was under intense scrutiny and questioning by, well, almost everyone, especially Chubs,) although no one could see them yet.

Before we go any farther, let's explore the wedding atmosphere. It was outside. Not quite in the forest, but still in the area where there were trees but not quite too dense with them. Around 6 o'clock, the sky was beginning to darken and the sun beginning to set. Trees lined the aisle, with white chairs lining each respective aisle. No one in the seats knew it yet, but fairy lights netted the trees and aisle. Only Liam stood at the end of the aisle, which had a trellis with (you guessed it) fairy lights. The other groomsmen were waiting at the other end, waiting to escort their respective bridesmaid. Alright, let's kick off this wedding.

Zu took the arm of Quinn, her boyfriend. She gave him a brief smile before the pair started to walk down the aisle.

Zu's dress was a soft, yellow that went a little past her knees, a brown leather belt at the waist. It was loose fitting and airy, giving the impression of a goldfinch about to take flight. Her elbow length hair was curled and swept back, giving it a vintage look. The makeup was mostly natural, save for a light pink lipstick and minimal mascara.

As Zu passed each tree, the light on them turned on with each one she passed. Over the last couple of years, Suzume had been able to practice and perfect the control over her power. As she lit each light, the smile on her face grew, people in their chair gasping in happy surprise and children giggling in their seats.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Quinn and Zu split ways, Quinn to the left and Zu to the right. The trellis above them illuminated.

Next was Vida and Chubs, whom one of which sauntered the aisle, and the other attempted to reach the other side as quickly as possible.

Vida's midnight blue dress was lacy and just brushed the floor. The back was cut in a low "V" the bone of the scapulas showing. Black heels clunked across the aisle, with nails painted the same shade. Her hair fell in loose curls across her back, and for once was a normal shade of her natural brown. Makeup was striking but not overdone, highlighting cheekbones and sharp eyes. Chubs was faring as well as expected, dark skin contrasting dramatically against the pink of the suit. They too, parted ways when they reached the trellis, taking the spot of best man and maid of honor.

People and their respective partners continued to pass, some newer faces, and some old, like Sam, Nico, and other old friends made during the Psi period.

Things became interesting. The ring bearer entered, in an altered tiny suit and leash accounted for. Scout, Ruby and Liam's pug trotted down on stubby legs, two wedding bands, one silver and one gold attached to the collar. He obediently walked down the aisle, only stopping once to sniff at some grass. He sat directly under the zenith of the trellis, tail swishing adorably.

Maeve walked in next, wearing a pale lilac dress with a darker purple bow in the back. Her mother held a hand on the girls' head, and they looked so much alike you could automatically tell they were mother and daughter. Same white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Cate wore a dress matching the shade of her daughter, although it was more flowy and longer in length. Maeve held a basket in one hand filled with yellow and red flowers, sprinkling them at her feet as she walked along. They took their place next to Vida.

Ruby's figure appeared, and everyone held their breaths.

* * *

Ruby held her breath.

No one mentioned it much, but walking down the aisle was one of the most nerve-wracking moment of a wedding. Next to her, her dad (whose memories had all been recovered) escorted her. Her hands bunched tightly around the bouquet of flowers she was give, and all she could think was _don't trip, don't fall, oh please god don't let me fall_…

Before she realized (or was prepared to) Ruby reached the Liam under the trellis. He looked more alive than ever, eyes bright and dancing and face with his crooked grin. Something red in Liam's pocket caught her eye. A ruby red handkerchief was folded neatly and was put carefully in Liam's breast pocket. Red for Cole, yellow for Jude. Liam's eyes were filled with love as his looked searchingly across her face.

"Will you please rise for the opening ceremony." The Minister stated.

Ruby didn't really listen to the next minutes, and based on the look on his face, Liam didn't either. It wasn't until the vows that Ruby's brain perked up, straining to hold onto every one of Liam's words. In his Southern drawl, Liam read out the words on a crumpled and worn piece of paper:

"Darlin'," Ruby was already smiling as the term of endearment slipped from Liam's tongue. "you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are completely, utterly, and fantastically brilliant, clever, and beautiful. You showed me a world in a way I've never seen before, and you made me a better person without even realizing. Around you I could be anyone I wanted, and I could be the person that I wanted to be. I promise to be the person to love and be by your side, forever and ever."

Ruby forced back the tears pricking at her eyes, and sniffed and saw Cate dab at her face out of the corner of her eye. Releasing a shuddering breath, Ruby opened up a piece of paper in her clenched hand. In a slightly trembling voice, she began,

"When I first met you, it was on pure luck and chance that I stumbled upon Zu and Black Betty." Ruby heard Chubs snort at the name of the van. "I was surprised that you offered to take me to the nearest bus station, and was always afraid and refused to touch anyone. I still don't know how you did it, but you broke down all my walls, all my defenses, and you found your way into my heart. You gave me a light in the dark world we lived in, something and someone to fight and live for." Sucking in a breath, Ruby read the last line. "Liam Stewart, I am honored to be the one who broke into your van that night."

Looking up, Ruby saw Liam wiping at the tears in the corner of his eyes saying, "God, I was trying not to cry. I wanted to be cool." Laughing, Ruby raised a hand to thumb away the remaining tears.

Ruby and Liam bent down to unclip the rings from Scout's collar, bumping foreheads in the process. Laughing, they stood up. They each held a wedding band in their hands- Ruby held Liam's gold one, and Liam held Ruby's silver one. They had both gotten something inscribed into the sides.

The Minister led them through the steps in the ceremony of presenting the wedding bands. With shaking hands, Ruby and Liam exchanged bands and slid them on their counterparts left ring finger.

Taking a moment to inspect the band, Ruby looked at the carefully inscribed script on the silver. Encircling the band were the words, "_Carpe the hell out of that diem_" in tiny script. A smile danced across her features, and Ruby could see Liam smiling at the words on his band.

"I present to you Ruby and Liam Stewart." The Minister announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Liam's lips caught Ruby's and a tender kiss, people cheering and clapping around them. Maeve threw the few remaining flowers in her basket over them, and Zu lit some hidden lights behind them in the shape of a heart. They broke away, and Ruby thought of what she had inscribed on Liam's band.

"_The ones who lived and loved._"

* * *

At the wedding reception, Ruby gaped at the beautifully arranged room around her.

After pictures, (which included pictures wherein Zu ran around Liam and Ruby with a handheld sparkler, making it look as if a trail of light encircled them) the group had moved into a huge tent, with chairs and tables and food and a dance floor set up. The flowers were red and yellow, brightening the tent, along the lights that Ruby had no idea were possible to have in a tent.

"I didn't know your wedding was Gryffindor themed." Chubs said to her left, looking at the yellow and red around the tables, and well, everywhere.

"I didn't know Slytherin wore pink." Ruby responded coolly, looking pointedly at his pink suit.

"Touché." Chubs managed to mutter before being dragged to the floor by Vida.

Ruby laughed as he was dragged off, and Liam's arms circled her waist.

"Let's dance, darlin'." He said, guiding her to the floor.

With his hands on her waist and her head on his shoulders, the fairy lights led the night away.


	14. The Name Game

**Yup, I'm late. Sorry. This ended up being shorter than I wish it could have been, but with EOY testing, scholwork and play and a quite emotional community, it's been tough fitting in writing, but HERE I AM! WE ARE AT 5000 VIEWS PEOPLE. WE ARE AT 21 FOLLOWS. Thank you, everyone. Yes, this is fluff. Yes, I actually did name them that. Yes, I am running on caffeine. Yes, I still have homework. So, as always, enjoy!**

**Summary: Ruby's going into labor and fluff ensues. Please do take note, this is ATFER the wedding, AFTER they found out. Yes, yes, I know, the order is a bit mixed up, but here it is folks.**

* * *

"Liam, make me a cookie sandwich."

"...Why?"

"Liam, I am pregnant and the approximate weight of a tractor-I am entitled to food cravings. I want a cookie sandwich. Make me a cookie sandwich."

"Yes, darlin'."

Ruby huffed slightly, leaning back into the pillows propped up against her back. She hated being stuck in bed. Pregnancy entailed the glow of a mother, loving tender moments and sweet, gentle touches. With this, also came hormonal swings and strange food cravings. Ruby had all of the above.

Liam entered the room, with a plate in his hand. Two sugar cookies pasted together with peanut butter made up Ruby's "cookie sandwich." Liam had a look that told Ruby he was trying not to laugh, and Ruby scowled at him. Being 9 months pregnant wasn't easy.

When Ruby and Liam went in for their first ultrasound, they were extremely surprised that Ruby was carrying twins. Genders were unknown- they wanted to be surprised.

It was a little strange for Ruby, with two little minds inside her belly. Every now and then, if she concentrated hard enough, Ruby could peek and see little snippets into the babies' minds. All the memories were more feelings (warm, hungry, tired, playful) than pictures and video reels like other peoples' minds had, but it was an interesting experience.

Placing a hand against her stomach, Ruby sighed as she felt feet kicking. She was due last week, so everyone was on alert-Liam more than usual.

As she finished eating her cookie sandwich, she felt it.

Her water broke.

"LIAM!" Ruby yelled from the bed, stepping into her slippers. Luckily, she was already dressed in nightclothes, so they could just leave as soon as possible.

Liam rushed into the room, hair wild but eyes aware. One look, and he was guiding Ruby out the door and into the car.

* * *

"Darlin'-!" Liam squirmed around as the hand clenched around his tightened.

It had been a tedious and stressful hour of labor. Liam hated to see Ruby in any type of pain, so in an effort to help her relieve some of the pressure, he offered a hand to squeeze.

Bad idea.

In the height of Ruby labor, the grip on Liam's fingers had grown to a nearly bone-crushing strength. Liam tried his best to stay calm for her, but he was failing, quite miserably, at that. He was screeching at a higher pitch than Ruby, to the point at which a nurse would laugh at his discomfort or give him a smirk.

At the last point, Ruby gave one hard push, and squeezed Liam's hand as hard as he could. An audible snap was heard, and Liam melted out of Ruby's grip, rolling around the hospital floor, (out of the way of the doctors of course, who were washing up Ruby's newborns) saying,

"I've been shot!"

Liam's dramatics didn't last very long, not as Chubs helped him up, wrapped his probably broken hand, and one of the doctors handed him a baby girl.

Cradling the girl in his arms, he sat on the chair next to Ruby's bed, and peeked into the face of the baby Ruby was holding. Both were wrapped in different colored blankets, one pink and the other blue. One girl and one boy, then. Peering into the eyes of the girl, he was greeted with quite a sight. The girl's left eye was a bright, piercing blue, while the other, exactly matched the color of Ruby's emerald eyes. In awe, Liam looked over to see the boy Ruby was holding- same two colors, except the right was blue and the left green.

"Heterochromia idris." Liam heard the doctor say. "Extremely rare, and nearly unheard of in sets of twins." The doctor nodded approvingly. "Usually, there has to be some type of injury and illness for this type of thing to happen-" Liam's head snapped up at that. "-but your babies look perfectly healthy. We may run a few tests, just to be sure, but aside from that, congratulations, you now have two healthy children. Any ideas on to what they're names will be?"

Oh, right, names. Liam had totally forgotten about them.

"I think I have his name." Ruby directed at Liam nodding a head to the boy pressed up against hers. "I was thinking...Finn?" Ruby smiled shyly, as if worried to as how Liam would react.

"Oh darlin', I love it!" Liam told her, taking her hand in his uninjured one.

"Alright then, you pick her name." Ruby told him.

Hmmm, a name. Peering down the girls' face, her eyes bore into his, ice and spring. Sticking a tongue out at her, Liam giggled as the baby rose a tiny finger to poke him on the nose.

"Amelia," Liam said, looking up. "Amelia Olivia Stewart."

"It's perfect."

A large commotion was heard outside. Stomping and shouting of "we are family!" and "if you don't let me in I swear to god" could be heard clearly. Liam prepared himself for the worst. Wrapping his arms protectively around Amelia, he put himself between Ruby and the door. Footfalls were heard.

The doors swung open, and Vida's self-spoken figure and Zu's slightly embarrassed one entered the room.

"AUNTIE VIDA'S HERE!"

At that moment, both babies in the room started wailing, and Chubs buried his head in his hands.

And thus was the new start to a beautiful family.


	15. Thanks to All The Moms

**CAFFEINE IS LOVE. CAFFEINE IS LIFE. Please do excuse my lateness. I have relatives over. I know I've been on a fluff streak (today is no exception) so next week will be angsty angst.**

**Summary: Mother's Day has arrived in the Stewart household. Cue pancakes and cute family times.**

* * *

"Amelia, Finn, time to get up." Liam shook the twins gently, trying to wake them as quietly as possible.

"But 'm _tired_." Finn's voice whined.

"Five more minutes." Amelia added.

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Liam put his face near theirs.

"If you get up, I'll let you help with the breakfast." The twins stirred a bit, then stilled. Liam leaned in closer. "Well," Liam said, drawling out the word. "I guess you'll just have to meet the Tickle Monster!"

Running his fingers into the sides of the six-year-olds, the small bodies squirmed and struggled in his grasp. Giggles flew out of their mouths, blue and green eyes widening and gasping for breath as they tumbled out of bed. Amelia's strawberry blonde hair was a tangled in huge clumps, and Finn's amber hair stuck out in all directions.

"Do you two want to help make breakfast for Mommy?" Liam asked. The two eagerly shook their heads, and scampered to race each other down the staircase. Liam put a finger to his lips when they passed Ruby's door, and the twins made a point in tip-toeing past the cream bedroom door.

When they reached to kitchen, Amelia and Finn climbed two stools to rest their hands across the island. Liam rustled through the refrigerator, scanning the supplies they had.

"What do you two think about pancakes?" Liam asked, sticking his head out the fridge door.

"Pancakes!" Amelia and Finn chimed in unison. Liam grinned his signature ilet's get started/i grin, and precariously balanced eggs, milk, water, flour, and chocolate chips in his arms and haphazardly made his way the the island.

"Who want to crack the eggs first?"

* * *

"Careful, Amelia, butter is slippery."

"Daddy, what does this do?"

"That's flour Finn, no, don't-! Well there goes the rest of the flour."

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's fine, flapjack."

Every surface imaginable in the kitchen was coated in a thin layer of powdery flour. The flour had also found its way into Amelia, Finn, and Liam's hair, dusting it in snowflake-like coating. Broken eggshells scattered the island, one egg broken on the floor. Chocolate chips rolled around in wet clumps of batter, some of the chocolate chips "accidently" finding their way into Amelia's mouth. Milk was lying in white puddles throughout the kitchen, pools of butter lying next to them. Scout yapped and proceeded to lap at a milk puddle.

Ruby would not be pleased.

Even so, amongst the mess, a stack of three perfect golden pancakes sat on a plate atop the counter.

"Ready to give these to Mommy?" Liam said as he carried the large plate of pancakes. Amelia nodded solemnly, a glass of orange juice in her hands. Next to her, Finn gave a thumbs-up, holding a small pitcher of syrup.

Walking down the hall, Liam gave three short knocks.

* * *

Ruby usually didn't sleep in, but today was an exception.

It was one of those lazy days where you didn't necessarily do anything too strenuous the day before, but her body and mind willed her to stay in bed. So she did. The cocoon of blankets and pillows was just too comfortable, mind bordering on the edge of unconsciousness and awareness.

Three quiet knocks had her swinging her feet over the bed, partially sleepy but not annoyed.

Opening the door, Amelia, Finn, and Liam chorused together,

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

Syrup was dripping in Finn's hair, powder streaked Amelia's face and Liam looked like he dunked himself in batter.

Ruby thought they looked perfect.

"Mommy, look what we made you!" Finn chattered excitedly, practically bouncing on his heels while pointing to the plate of pancakes Liam held in his sun-kissed hands. Liam guided her back to her bed, and set the plate down on the side table. Amelia and Finn followed the same suit, Finn crawling into bed next to her and Amelia plopping down on her stomach with a little "oof". Liam took his usual side of the bed, and if possible, Ruby was more comfortable than before.

"Wait! We forgot the card!" Amelia said quickly, looking at her brother. The two bolted out of the bed, returning quickly. In Amelia's hand was an obviously handmade card, and Finn held a fistfull of daisies and dandelions.

"Here Mommy." Amelia said, handing Ruby the card. Finn placed the flowers next to the plate of pancakes, and Ruby made a mental note to put them in a vase later. The twins resumed their previous positions on the bed.

Opening the card, Ruby read aloud the words scrawled as carefully as a six-year-old could manage.

"Dear Mommy,

Happy Mommy's Day! Thank you for taking me and Finn to school and making us breakfast. We know Daddy wouldn't be able to do all the awesome things you do and you do my hair without pulling too hard. Finn says thanks for helping him with his homework and for not throwing out Mr. Bear even when he fell in the mud and you had to wash it 500000 times. I love you!

Amelia + Finn"

A rough sketch of a heart and star was written next to the names, and each child had carefully drawn a picture of themselves with Ruby on the back.

"Thank you, darlings." Ruby said kissing each one on the forehead. She turned and pecked Liam on the lips. "How 'bout you two go take a bath?" Ruby asked the kids.

They gave each other a conspiratory look before asking, "Can we use bubbles?" In the most serious tone they possessed.

Ruby laughed then rubbed their heads affectionately before saying a yes. The pair clamoured to get to the bathroom first, racing with heavy footsteps down the hall.

Ruby exhaled a sigh, then turned over to Liam.

"Gimme those pancakes, they better be good considering you got most of it on your face."

Liam pouted, handed over the pancakes, but not before flicking a bit of flour onto Ruby's face.

"Hey!"

"To truly enjoy the pancake, one must become the pancake."

"Shut up and help me eat these pancakes."

"Yes, ma'am."


	16. On the Darkest Rainy Days

**Sorry this is late! I AM IN A RUSH!**

**Summary: Ruby has a panic attack. This is dark, and angsty, and has quick mentions of blood. SET BEFORE MARRIAGE/KIDS. Ye be warned.**

* * *

It wasn't that Ruby dislikes rain.

Ruby usually loves rain. She's always been one for stomping in puddles and romping around in a pair of yellow rainboots. She was normally the one dragging Chubs out into the rain. So yeah, Ruby had no problem with rain.

When it rained and her hands were restrained, she got only a touch panicked.

When it rained, her hands were restrained, and in a small, confined space _and_ surrounded by too loud silence, all hell broke loose.

Luckily, the odds of those three factors happening in a normal setting was very unlikely, so Ruby had not much to worry about in that aspect.

Then again, Vida and Chubs never played quite normal pranks.

* * *

Vida and Chubs weren't doing this out of sheer boredom (although it did have a role in the decision to go through with it) but simply out of revenge. A few weeks ago, Ruby had decided it to be hilarious idea to lock Vida and Chubs in a large cellar underneath their house. The latch was a one way lock, and so Vida and Chubs stayed there for a solid 6 hours before Liam and Ruby returned home and heard them half-heartedly pounding on the cellar door.

When asked what happened, Vida and Chubs said nothing, just gave Ruby a _we'll get you for that later_ glare.

They didn't notice the confused expression that settled into Ruby's face.

They also didn't know that Ruby hadn't meant to lock them in the cellar, as she didn't hear them enter or see them behind a large shelf of preservatives against the wall.

They didn't know.

Well, not until After.

* * *

It was a seemingly average day for Ruby. Liam was out, visiting family and was going to be back the next day. Zu was staying with Ruby until then, as Zu knew (as well as she tried to hide it) that Ruby didn't like being home alone for days on end- probably something that had spawned from being left in silence and muteness for several years of her life. This didn't mean someone had to be at her side at all times, so Zu was currently out for a few hours as well.

It was late when Ruby woke up. Not that she knew that.

Ruby awoke to the sound of heavy, pounding rain from outside. Eyes opening, her pupils dilated to adjust to the poorly lit space she was in.

This was not her room.

Later she would learn that she was in a extra closet in her house, a tiny space that was not in use due to its lack of space- it was tight and cramped, even with nothing in it. But now, with the sound of rain and not enough space to move, Ruby felt the first tinge of panic set in.

Telling herself to calm down, to evaluate and act, Ruby attempted to move, to get out, anything-

to find her hands were helpfully ziptied behind her back. No tightly or cruelly, enough space to twist and wiggle, just not enough to slip out. Not that it mattered. The zip ties were enough to pull back memories pushed back and suppressed, hidden and neatly swept under the rug.

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw flashes of memories in her mind's eye: rain pattering down a foggy bus window, zipties biting into the flesh of her wrists, silence lacing the air, making it hard to breathe, then suddenly red, red, red, blood, was that a gun?

Struggles became more intense as tears now ran freely down her face, the quiet suffocating and deafening.

Ruby screamed.

The silence was just too loud, too much space for old memories.

Ruby didn't notice the thin trickles of blood that ran down her wrists from shallow cuts made from yanking at the binds. Slamming her shoulder into the door repeatedly had no effect, only leaving angry red marks that would surely bruise and scrapes from where uneven patches in the wood's grain tore at her forearms.

Ruby banged at everything- the walls, floor, anything she could make contact with.

It was no use.

The sounds of voices yelled at her, Sam, Psi agents, even the voices of her other cabin members screaming,

"Why didn't you save us?"

Ruby screamed herself hoarse until she couldn't anymore. Her head rested against the wall behind as tears mingled with the stinging in her wrists, until she couldn't cry anymore and she passed out.

* * *

To be fair, Vida and Chubs didn't hear Ruby panic-attacking in the closet. They were upstairs, with Vida playing her loud music into her headphones and Chubs with classical into his. Both were engrossed in their books, waiting until Ruby's 6 hours were up.

* * *

When Zu re-entered the house, she frowned in the quietness of it. When home alone, Ruby usually put on the TV or played some music as some background noise. It was never silent in the Stewart home.

"Ruby?" Zu called, walking up the stairs. When she entered Ruby and Liam's room she was surprised to see Chubs and Vida lounging around various furniture.

Deciding not to comment on their sudden appearance (Vida had a spare set of keys) Zu asked where Ruby was.

Vida froze and looked over at Chubs who shrugged.

"She's locked in the closet downstairs." Chubs said nonchalantly, still reading his paperback book.

"WHAT?!" Zu dropped her bags and rushed down two sets of stairs, hair flying and feet trampling down the steps, taking two at a time. Chubs and Zu followed slightly worriedly, sliding down the banister. Zu's hands fumbled at the lock, unlatching it and flinging the door open so hard it banged against the wall.

Ruby was curled in a small ball (how did she make herself look so small?) sagging on the wall. Blood streaked her arms and wrists, some still flowing lazily. Her eyes had dark, bruise-like bags under them, and her arms were flourishing with bruises.

"What happened?" Zu asked. Neither Vida nor Chubs had ever heard so much venom coating Zu's voice, and both gulped before answering.

"W-well, she locked us in the cellar before so we…" Chubs trailed off lamely. Zu looked at them for further explanation, but when she got none, she reached out to stroke Ruby. The brunette only further crumpled in on herself, locking herself into a tight ball. Zu retracted her hand.

"Call Liam." Zu said calmly. When neither of them made any sign of moving, Zu turned to look at them. Giving them a slightly pained look, she raised her voice, something she never did. "Go!"

Both of them stood up and rushed away, wondering what the hell they had done.


	17. On the Darkest Rainy Days II

**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I spent two weeks rewriting this chapter, and I am deeply apologetic that I kept you all waiting so long. Between Finals approaching and end-of-the-year chaos, it's been hard finding time for writing. I also had my first experience with a migraine, and let me tell you, IT WAS NOT PRETTY. As a sorry present, I am planning to start a new fic, although not for this fandom. Keep an eye out for it! AND NEARLY 50 REVIEWS! AND A BAZILLION VIEWS! Thank you all!**

**Summary: Ruby meets a friend in the park, and they help each other.**

* * *

"Um, hello? Liam?"

"Zu? What's wrong?"

"Can...can you come home?"

"What happened? Where's Ruby? Is she hurt?"

"No! No, she's not hurt she's... there's something wrong. Vida and Chubs put her a closet and…"

"..."

"I'll be there in a couple hours. Tell Ruby I'll be there soon."

"Okay, yeah, great...see you soon Liam."

"Yeah, see you soon, Zu."

"Bye."

"Wait, Zu."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Liam hung up the phone, standing up in the middle of a conversation between his cousins and his parents. Everyone around him fell silent, looking up at him curiously. He put on one of his patented half-smiles, and gave them a quick explanation of a "family emergency." Harry and the rest of the family nodded acceptingly.

"Is Ruby okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she should be fine...I just-I gotta be there."

Harry smiled understandingly, and restarted the conversation with the rest of the family.

Liam snatched his keys off the coffee table counter, and jogged to his car, the laughter of his family floating behind him.

* * *

Zu put the phone back in its cradle, watching the home line face illuminate orange before returning to its default color with a "beep." Running a hand through slightly knotted hair, Zu descended the stairs again to find Ruby.

At the bottom of the stairs, Zu's brows furrowed at the lack of sound.

"Ruby?" Zu called. No response. She looked throughout the whole floor, but Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Zu dashed up the stairs in sock-clad feet. She called Ruby's name as she ran between rooms, but couldn't find the said brunette. Zu burst into the room Chubs and Vida were in, who were both banished upstairs after Ruby flinched away from their touch. Zu had been able to coax her out of the closet, and Ruby refused touch and talking.

"Have you seen Ruby?" Zu asked.

"I thought she was downstairs." Chubs said, standing up.

"So did I." Zu responded. A beat passed before the three trampled down the stairs. Each split up in a unspoken communication, taking a general area and floor.

"I think I know where she went." Vida called to the rest of the house. Zu hurried to the living room, where Vida stood in an open doorway.

* * *

_I wish I had brought a sweater._ Ruby thought, rubbing the goosebumped flesh on her upper arm. Spring was in full swing, but the air had been cooled ben the rain, which was no more than a mist now. She had been able to slip away when Zu was on the phone, no doubtedly calling Liam. He'd probably be home soon. Ruby winced at the thought. She hated when she caused trouble for others, hated being weak.

Ruby stopped at a bench, sitting on the damp, synthetic wood with names of lovers scratched into the surface. The park was a safe zone for her-open space, full of light and people, bustling with life and sound. A young, middle-school girl caught Ruby's eye, a little ways down the path. She had deep honey skin, pin straight brown hair with onyx eyes. A pair of blue rectangular glasses sat upon her nose, and a book was clutched in her hand. Ruby wondered what stories this girl had- how young was she when she first saw death? How long had she spent in a camp? From the looks of it, the girl was no older than 13, maybe younger-she was 5 foot, at most. Had she spent her whole childhood in a camp? And perhaps most disturbing, what demons did she carry?

"Are you okay?"

Ruby's head jerked up at that, and her head almost collided with the girl's.

"Sorry! Sorry." The girl said jumping back. "It's just…" She motioned vaguely at Ruby's face.

Ruby raised a hand to a cheek, surprised to find they were still wet. "I, it's just- been a rough day."

What could she tell this girl? How she had been royally screwed over by IAAN? How she probably left a piece of herself in that bus that she'll never get back?

"We all lost a part of ourselves then. I guess that's what's made us...us."

Ruby hadn't realized she said that out loud, but she was more shocked to the girl's response.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. Ruby scooched over mutely as the girl plopped down into the space. "I'm Piper by the way. Piper Fernsby."

"Ruby. Can...can I ask you a question?"

Piper seemed curious. "Ask away."

"Do you-what color are you?" Ruby winced at her abrasiveness. She really needed to shake this nervousness.

A shadow passed over Piper's face for a brief moment, but quickly cleared. She hesitated for a second, as if deciding whether to tell or not. Almost apprehensively, she answered, "I'm orange."

"You-you're an orange?" Ruby asked, whole body jerking in surprise. Piper curled in on herself almost minutely, but Ruby had a well-trained eye. Anticipating the blow. "No! Not there's anything _wrong_ with that...I'm orange too."

"Oh." Piper said. She piped up again. "OH."

"Yeah…"

"Have you ever been in someone else's head?"

"Yes. A lot of times. Have you?" Ruby was surprised that she was so open to answering Piper's questions.

"Yeah." Piper looked away. "It makes it worse sometimes...more memories, ya know?" Piper half-grinned.

Ruby didn't know what to say to that. How could this girl read her so easily?

"It's a talent." Piper said.

"I said that out loud?!"

Piper laughed. "Just don't forget, memories can also help you heal."

Ruby gaped.

"I think I gotta go." Piper said, looking at something past Ruby's head. Ruby looked.

Liam.

"See you around, Ruby." With that Piper was gone, leaving Ruby to look after her.

Liam took the spot on the bench Piper was sitting in without a word, shifting an arm around her shoulder. She was sure she would have to talk about...that sooner or later, but she didn't have to right rested her head on his shoulder, and Liam put his on hers.

It wasn't perfect, but it was love.

Above them, a rainbow peaked out of the clouds.

* * *

Tell me if you think I should do a third part!


	18. On the Darkest Rainy Days III

**I'M HERE. Thank you all, once again, for waiting like the cool people you are. You guys have been SUPER supportive of schedule and personal changes and I couldn't be more grateful. SCHOOL'S OUT! And because of this fact, I PROMISE to update regularly. Like, seriously, I won't let you guys down. AND OH MY GOD 52 REVIEWS. Literally everything you guys have to say is really nice, and I love to know that my writing is good to you guys. I love hearing you guys for ideas and encouragements, they make my day and spur me on to write like a demon. Thank you all.**

**Shout out to BunnyYouRockXOX and guest Kairolyne. You two always review and always have positive feedback. Thanks, you guys are the best!**

**Summary: Recovery isn't easy, but together they make it work. **

* * *

Ruby and Liam sat on the park bench in comfortable silence, watching two toddlers chase each other around, giggling and screeching in high-pitched voices. When one tripped on her bum, her counterpart plopped down next to her and the pair proceeded to roll through the grass, despite their parent's exasperated reprimands.

Ruby smiled, her cheek warm against Liam's shoulder. Even though she couldn't see him, Ruby knew Liam was smiling too.

"So." Liam stated.

"So." Ruby said, eyes still following the toddling children.

"Who was she?" Liam asked.

"The girl?" Ruby asked, surprised that that was the first question Liam asked her. She guessed it would have to do with...Vida and Chubs or something along the lines of what had happened earlier. "She's…a friend."

"Do you...would you like me to walk you home darlin'?" Liam suggested softly after a moment passed. Despite her best tries, Ruby couldn't stop the shiver that danced up and down her spine, leading her to wrap her arms around her middle in an attempt to stop her quaking frame. Liam shrugged out of his denim jacket and slipped it over Ruby's narrow shoulders.

"Could we just stay a little longer?" Ruby asked in a tiny voice, just barely hiding fear and self-doubt lying under the surface. Liam couldn't help it as he tightened his arms around Ruby minutely, flashing back to a skinny frame (all bone and limbs really) huddled in the seats of Black Betty, the blankets and seats swallowing her up.

Liam cleared his throat, trying his best to clear the memories, too. "Yes, of course darlin'."

* * *

When Ruby was walked home by Liam, she was greeted by a very, very worried Zu who was pointedly ignoring Chubs and Vida. The two had bowed heads and Vida looked the most guilty Ruby had ever seen her. Chubs literally _shuffled_ his feet, something Ruby would had guffawed at had it been a different situation.

"Ruby...we're, I mean, we should never had...we're sorry." Chubs had stammered out, nervously fidgeting and adjusting his glasses.

Ruby had never seen him act so timid and sheepish, Ruby couldn't help the "it's fine" that slipped out of her mouth at his apology.

"What do you mean_ it's fine_? You were the furthest thing from fine I've ever seen!" Zu exploded angrily. "They-you were-you should be_ mad_!" Zu's cheeks were flushed a slight pink, her eyes glowing and fists clenched at her sides. Liam placed a calming and comforting hand on her shoulder, and Ruby was happy that Zu didn't shake it off.

"Zu-" Liam started in a cool voice.

"No, Zu's right," Vida cut in. "You have every right to be mad at us Ruby. We were wrong and totally out of line. I know we can't force you to forgive us, but if it makes it any better, we'll give you a free shot at us." Chubs almost argued at that, but his jaw snapped shut at Vida's scathing look.

"I…" Ruby had never, ever heard Vida sound so genuinely apologetic in her life-Ruby didn't think she was capable of doing so. "I am holding you to that in the future."

Vida laughed, a sort of surprised breath, surprised that Ruby could be so _impossible_.

"I think it's time for us to take our leave. See you around, Red." Vida said as she gathered her things and pushed Chubs out the door. Ruby scoffed slightly at the nickname, and at Zu still-(but slightly less) annoyed look.

* * *

Recovery wasn't a few days of dabbed away tears and light kisses. It was slow, grueling work.

In the first few days after, Ruby avoided the closet like the plague, dashing around quickly if she had to go near it. Liam held her through the night when nightmares became too much, playing soft classical music and opening a window to allow fresh air to waft in.

Over time, Ruby had allowed herself to truly live in her home again. She smiled more, laughed, and could finally unflinchingly go into the closet of doom. Sure, Liam had stocked it full of blankets. (And cookies...and put in lights.) But she never said she was perfect, but love never really was.

* * *

Trips to the park had become weekly, then daily, Ruby and Liam enjoying the strolls through the crisp air and sounds of life surrounding them.

One day, as Ruby and Liam were walking hand-in-hand through the winding paths of the park, Ruby was nearly bowled over by a short mass of brown and a flash of blue.

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going I-" The stranger said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Piper?" Ruby asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. The said figure shook hair out of her eyes and adjusted her blue glasses all in one gesture, before looking up to Ruby.

"Ruby! It's good to see you." Piper said, smiling. She turned to Liam, giving him assessing look, deeming him acceptable. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks, Piper." Ruby said honestly, ruffling Piper's hair. Piper huffed, but it was really only half-exasperation.

Liam watched the exchange with an amused expression that didn't escape Piper's eye. She lifted her head high, and stomped over to stand directly in Liam's path.

"You better treat this girl right mister, she's a special lady." Piper said matter-of-factly, with both hands on her hips, despite her being at least a head shorter than Liam.

"Yes ma'am." Liam answered bemusedly.

Piper nodded her head. "Ruby, if you ever have any trouble with this one, call me."

Ruby laughed, tinkling and airy. "Of course-you can count on it."

"What were you doing anyway, running around so, so-" Liam stammered, attempting to regain a sense of his manliness and dignity.

"I was playing a game, with my friends-" Piper cut in, stopping Liam. "WAIT. I gotta hide or I'm gonna lose the game!" Piper looked around for a place to duck behind.

"Too late." Another girl, the same age as Piper, poked Piper in back appearing out of nowhere. Piper shrieked.

"Zemira, no fair! I was catching up with Ruby!" Piper whined.

"Too bad-we still have to find Matt and Aries anyway." Zemira smirked. Zemira was several inches taller than Piper, with light olive skin and dark, tight curls that fell past her shoulders and back. Glasses adorned her face as well, but they were larger and a dark black compared to Piper's. Although her eyes were a lighter shade of brown, they had a sort of wiseness and dark in them where Piper had light. They made a perfect pair of friends.

"_Fine_." Piper moaned, managing to make the word two syllables long. As she turned to leave, she called out over her shoulder. "Nice seeing you Ruby!"

"Bye!" Ruby called back.

Liam looked flabbergasted. "Did I just get 'the talk' by a thirteen-year-old?"

"Yes, Liam. Yes you did." Ruby replied.

"Well, not how I expected this day to go."

Ruby dissolved into laughter, grabbing onto Liam's arm.

The open road no doubtedly had bumps and rough spots, but right now, the rain had lifted, and the sun was bright.


	19. Love to All the Dads

**I felt bad that I've been updating sporadically and realized I didn't do a Father's Day chapter. It is 10:53. It is still Father's Day. This is the result. Short and sweet little chappie.**

**Summary: Father's Day with Amelia and Finn Stewart.**

* * *

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Amelia and Finn chimed in harmony.

Liam chuckled, deep and heartily, and ruffled the heads of the two twins.

"We have stuff for you, daddy." Amelia said excitedly, before disappearing into her room with Finn to retrieve the said presents. Rustling could be heard in the twins room, both searching through their backpacks where the cards could be found deep in the bottom. Both clamoured to be the first to give their gift to Liam, who sat at the dining room table with Ruby, holding hands over a plate of smiley eggs and sausage.

"Me first!" Finn shouted as he raced Amelia to the table, and all but shoved a navy blue card at Liam with one hand hiding something behind his narrow back with the other.

"No fair!" Amelia complained, appearing seconds after her brother. "If you get to give yours first then I get to give the present." Amelia proclaimed, yanking the present from behind Finn's back. Finn rolled his eyes, but let her hide the small gift behind her back instead.

Finn handed Liam his card face down, the middle folded neatly and the edges exactly in-line with the other. The top had an extra amount of paper, but it was a different color, making it look like the back of a shirt. Liam flipped the card over. The front of the card had a neat tie and collar folded around the "suit" crisp and precise lines and perfect as an eight-year-olds hands could manage. The words on the inside were written in a neat script, faint pencil lines showing where lines kept the words in perfect horizontal lines. As Liam read the card, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled.

"Thank you squirt." Liam said as he finished Finn's card, tickling the boys stomach and smiling fondly.

"Mine next!" Amelia burst in her hallmark excited manner, unable to contain her bubbliness for any longer.

Unlike Finn's card, Amelia was exploding with pictures and glitter and colors, an elaborate picture drawn out on the uneven card. The edges were cut out with scissors that trace out patterns onto the paper, making them asymmetrical but adorable. The inside also copied the outside's chaos, a pop-up "happy father's day" and her handwriting distinct and uneven, letters blending together and certain letter scrawling. As the writing progressed, it slanted in diagonal lines, the opposite of Finn's straight handwriting.

Liam kissed the blonde's head in thanks, pushing a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"Finn and me made this for you daddy." Amelia said, putting a poorly wrapped present in Liam's lap. Tape and loose ends stuck out the package, tiny tears peppering the wrapping paper. It was no use trying to carefully open the paper, so Liam opted to rip open the gift instead.

Inside were two identical frames with a single sheet of paper inside. One frame had a cerulean paper with a white paint footprint imprinted on it, Finn's cursive handwriting "I want to follow in your footsteps" written in black sharpie marker. The second had a tea green paper with a white handprint with Amelia's handwriting "Take my hand in yours" in a metallic gold sharpie.

"Mommy helped us with it." Finn stated, peering over Liam's shoulder. Liam winked at Ruby across the round table, and she blew a dramatic kiss in return.

"Thank you, little rascals." Liam said affectionately hugging the blue-and-green eyed children against his side. Once he released the two he pushed back his chair and stretched. "Who wants to go fishing?"

"Me!" Amelia said, jumping in joy. Finn wrinkled his nose, but was happy to go along nonetheless.

"Clean up here first!" Ruby called as the three started to walk off.

Amelia smiled a mysterious grin, before running to the table yelling, "I bet I can clean up faster!"

"No way!" Finn replied, chasing after her. Liam followed after them, the song of a old tune playing on the radio.


	20. Saltwater and Sun

**Wow I'm on time! I don't really know where this chapter came from, my hands were doing their own thing. Hopefully a good thing. I might write a new fic one of these days, keep an eye out for it. PLEASE review, is the sunshine in my darkness, the fire in my ice, the air in the carbon dioxide. (You get the idea.) I've been up reading webcomics for the last three days, so sleep has been minimal. Enjoy the show!**

**Summary: Beach party fun times with Vida, Chubs, Zu, and the Stewarts.**

* * *

"Mommy, Amelia got sand in my hair!"

Ruby looked over to see Amelia giving her an innocent look and wet sand sticking to Finn's hair in thick clumps.

"Amelia." Ruby said in her best motherly tone.

Amelia batted her eyelashes over her multicolored eyes and flipped a strand of white-blonde hair over her shoulder. "I didn't _mean_ to, it just, kind of, slipped?" Amelia said, sounding more like a question in Ruby's ears.

Ruby shook her head with an exasperated smile, reaching over and shaking some sand out of Finn's darker hair. "Amelia, what do you say?"

Dropping the innocent facade, Amelia rolled her eyes, but complied regardless. "I'm _sorry_ Finn." Amelia said, enunciating and dragging out each syllable, obviously not sincere, but satisfying Finn anyway.

"Mom, can we go get some water? We wanna make a sandcastle." Finn asked, pointing a few dozen meters down the shore.

"Take Daddy with you." Ruby instructed them. The twins eyes lit up, each picking up a pail.

"Dad!" Amelia yelled, dragging him toward the ocean. "We have important work to do."

* * *

"Ruby, get up." Vida semi-whispered, shaking Ruby out of her book.

"Whaaat." Ruby groaned.

"We're gonna bury Grannie in the sand. I know you'd want in, so being the amazing person I am, I convinced Zu to wait for you. You in or not?"

A dangerous grin stretched itself across Ruby's face. Standing, she took a second to shake stray grains of sand off her bathing suit, before answering Vida. "Count me in."

* * *

"Why can't we make him into a mermaid?" Vida whined as they finished burying all of Chubs in the sand, save for his face.

"Because-we may be evil, genius masterminds, but we aren't cruel." Ruby said while patting sand so that it would be packed tight.

"Should we wake him up?" Zu asked, eyes bright and dancing behind a pair of 1950s red cat-eye sunglasses.

"I have just the plan." Vida said ominously before disappearing near to the shoreline.

"I'm glad we _finally_ went to the beach." Zu said, basking in the sun.

"Yeah, it's nice to vacation together." Ruby said, sitting next to Zu. Tilting her head to the sunlight, Ruby let the light dance over her features, warming her face. The sounds of the ocean crashing into the shore and kids laughing and giggling washed over her, a feeling of contentment and peace.

"Noo, that's _my_ biscuit." Chubs moaned, still asleep. Ruby snorted and Zu laughed her musical laugh, both wondering what in the world was Chubs dreaming.

"I'm back." Vida exhaled, slightly out of breath. Pinched between her thumb and forefinger was a red crab, angrily trying to pinch the offending hand holding it.

The three exchanged a conspiratorial glance, words not needed.

* * *

"Oh Chubsie, it's time to wake up." Vida sang in her notorious sing-song voice.

"Huh? Wha's goin on?" Chubs said groggily, blinking his eyes open, only to be met by a crab scuttling towards his face, pinchers at the ready. "Ah! What-what the hell is happening?" Chubs screeched as he tried to jump up, now wide awake, only to find he was trapped. "VIDA! RUBY!"

The crab shuffled closer and closer, snapping his tiny claws in anticipation. Chubs struggled to no avail, the crab reaching out and pinching a claw over Chubs' nose.

"Ow! Hey you guys, not funny." Chubs said in a nasally voice, glaring and attempting to shake off the crab.

Ruby sides were gone and shaking with laughter, Zu chortling beside her and Vida snorting with laughter, rolling on the sand next to Chubs. They laughed until their eyes leaked saltwater and breaths came in quick pants.

After their laughter died down, Zu, Vida and Ruby begun to dig out a _very_ irritated Chubs. Once his hands were free, Chubs reached up and plucked off the crab that had hung on to his nose. Once gone, it could be seen that Chub's nose appeared as if it had been badly sunburned, but no major damage was done.

Sand was etched into the deepest crevices of Chubs, stuck deep under his nails and embedded in his hair. When he was finally able to stand, he took one second before lunging towards Vida, who was ready for the attack. Jumping up, Vida sprinted off in the direction of the sea, Chubs trampling through the sand after her. Zu laughed, getting up to go after them.

"Are you coming with us?" Zu asked Ruby.

"I'm going to check on Liam and the kids first." Ruby told her.

Zu nodded before flitting off after Chubs and Vida.

* * *

"Mom look what we made!" Finn exclaimed.

A nearly three foot sandcastle stood, almost two-and-a-half feet wide. Little doors and windows were carved out of the damp sand, and shells embellished the tower. A moat with a few crabs in it encircled the castle, filled with water. On the tallest point of castle, a flag made of a thin twig and a bit of scrap fabric waved proudly.

"Did you guys do this all by yourself?" Ruby asked, a bit astonished.

"Yes! Well, no. Dad helped. But _I_ did the most work."Amelia boasted.

Liam grinned, watching Amelia and Finn playfully bicker, and pulled Ruby to his side, pecking her on the cheek.

"Who wants to get ice cream?" Ruby asked the still-arguing twins.

"Me!"

* * *

Ruby sat down between Amelia and Finn, the ice cream parlor in the middle of the beach. Ruby watched as Amelia dug into her cotton candy ice cream cone, dripping down her hands, and as Finn spooned his mint chocolate chip into his mouth from a bowl, careful not to get any on himself.

Liam handed Ruby her favorite, pumpkin pie, before attacking his trademark chocolate and caramel cone ravenously.

"Heyo! Over here!" Ruby turned at the familiar voice, surprised to see Vida, Chubs and Zu sporting ice cream cones of their own.

"When did you get here?" Ruby inquired, not remembering seeing them there.

"Eh, I don't know. After I dominated Chubs in the volleyball, I decided we should get some ice cream to celebrate my victory." Vida told Ruby, taking a seat next to Finn. Chubs was about to retort before Vida covered his mouth telling him, "Don't worry, I know you men have a ridiculous notion that you need to prove manliness, but your dignity was lost_ a long_ time ago."

Chubs went bright red before plopping down next to Vida, lapping at his ice cream.

Zu shook a head at them as an exasperated mother would, biting into a chocolate shell, revealing vanilla underneath.

Everyone was licking at their ice creams in comfortable, contemplative silence. Seagulls squaked above them. Waves crashed onto the shore. Voices of other people could be heard, snippets of conversations and laughter carrying on the wind. The sun reflected off the ocean, glittering like glass. Everyone was living their own life, but here in this moment, they were all together. It was perfect.

"Mom, Amelia got ice cream in my hair!"


	21. By the Dawn's Early Light

**Hello readers! It has come to my attention that I have totally forgotten Scout the Pug in the last chapters! I like to believe he lived a fulfilling life but didn't get to live long enough to meet the Stewart kids. I realize I forgot him in the "Darkest Rainy Days" drabbles, so just pretend he was on a vacation. It has also come to my attention that people want to know if Amelia and Finn are to have Psi powers and honestly, I have no idea whether or not I should. So I'm going to post a little poll on whether they should or not. Please vote! If I get enough votes, I might do a chapter about their powers manifesting next week. You can also comment, I read all of those anyway. Let me know! **

**Also, I know that today's technically July 5. I also realized that I don't have any Liam angst, so here you go. If you can't tell, i'm terrible with author's notes. By the way, we have almost reached 10,000 views! I can't believe it! Thank you all for following through and reading/reviewing, I can't express how grateful I am.**

**OreoDragon5683: If I get enough votes on the poll and decide to come out with a chappie, I'll put and answer all your questions in one, mass, informational chappie. :)**

**Summary: It's days like this Liam misses Cole most.**

* * *

Not too many years after IAAN and Psi had died down and life had begun to return to something like what it was before, the United States had re-adopted the tradition of celebrating July 4, America's independence day. Most commonly associated with fireworks, barbeques, and most often, beer, the national celebration is usually peppered with red, white and blue.

One of the more underrated aspects of this holiday are the reunions of families from throughout the country, joining for a few days in the year to celebrate, catch up, and simply be with each other for a day.

* * *

It was days like this Liam Stewart missed Cole Stewart the most.

The aching feeling of loss was almost always there, a chain of grief-tinged remembrance locked around his ankle, not debilitating but always there, always reminding him of what had been lost. Many days, it was easy to live on, to laugh and smile and joke-other days, the worst days, it was hard to function, to do anything, every sound, touch, sight a blaring reminder of his brother. Those days, Ruby was always there, carding a gentle hand through his hair, or, more rarely, singing a soft tune or lullaby. But those days were far and few in between, so there wasn't much to worry over.

Besides, Liam was supposed to be the goofy leader, the shoulder to lean on and the one to have a strong face and stronger resolve in times of danger.

Right?

* * *

"C'mon Gramps, throw it like you mean it!" Vida called from one side of Liam and Ruby's backyard, a mitt outstretched.

"I _am!_" Chubs huffed, throwing the baseball with a pathetic amount of force. The ball barely went halfway to Vida before plummeting and rolling lazily through the grass, coming to a stop several yards away from Vida, who was giving Chubs an i/not amused/i look. Dramatically sighing, Vida made a show of stepping forward and picking up the ball, before tossing the ball into the air and spinning and catching the ball behind her back.

"Would you like to try again, love?" Vida asked in a thick, obviously fake, British accent.

Next to him, Ruby and Zu snickered at Chubs' inability to throw a baseball without looking like a five-year-old, Zu absentmindedly scratching Scout behind the ears.

Liam forced himself to laugh, smile not reaching his eyes, old memories resurfacing forefront in his mind. It was one of his Bad Days, when guilt was almost too much to bear.

Standing, Liam shook himself, trying to free memories with it. "I'm going to get some more iced tea." Liam announced. Ruby gave him a concerned look (she always knew when he was having a Bad Day) but he quickly flashed her a weak smile, and disappeared inside.

Splashing water on his face from the kitchen sink, Liam hunched over the sink for a few extra seconds before wiping a heavy hand over his face and drying them on a towel. Looking out the window facing the backyard Liam watched Vida toss the ball over to a clumsy Chubs before an old memory of before Psi washed over him.

_"Here, throw it like this." Cole said, mimicking throwing the baseball. He was trying to teach a very young Liam how to throw a baseball, prepping him for his first baseball practice._

_A determined look set on his face, Liam scrunched up his nose and tried his best to copy his brother's movements. The ball sailed a good few feet before dive bombing to the ground, still far from its target. Frustrated, Liam threw down his glove and stomped over to the curb before sitting with his arms crossed over his chest._

_Cole_ _sat down next to him, trying to read his furrowed brows and pursed lips. "Hey what's wrong?"_

_Liam tore the baseball cap off his head, handing it to Cole. He curled a agitated hand through his blonde head, speaking angrily. "I can't do it! I'll never be as good as the other kids because I'm too stupid to even throw a ball! I'll never be able to play and it's all because I'm not good enough!" Even as a young child, Liam wasn't afraid of speaking his mind._

_"Hey, hey, that's not true. Don't you know that the other kids also don't know how to play? Nobody's perfect the first time they try something." Cole said soothingly._

_Liam huffed, but was a little more convinced._

_"Besides," Cole added, smiling "none of the kids will be as good as you when I'm done with you."_

_Now Liam gave a lopsided grin, playfully punching Cole in the arm._

_"C'mon, let's go ice pops before training again." Cole told Liam while standing up, slipping the cap back onto Liam head before ruffling it affectionately. He held out a hand to Liam._

_Liam straightened the cap before taking his brother's hand, racing off to get the frozen treat._

"Liam, are you okay?" Ruby's worried voice pulled him out of the memory, head snapping up to meet the voice. Scout could sense the uneasiness in Liam's figure, licking his ankle timidly.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I just…" Liam let his voice trail off, Ruby giving an understanding glance before interlocking her hand with hers.

"We better get going. It's almost dark and we don't want to miss the fireworks." Looking out the window, the sun was dipping past the horizon, a blazing fire among a sea of pink and orange.

"Right." Liam stated, wiping his palms on his jeans. He followed Ruby out the door, ignoring the yapping Scout who was locked in the house. (Last year, the fireworks had scared the poor pug and Liam and Ruby had to chase him through the streets as he ran blindly through the town.)

"Took you long enough." Vida said in typical Vida fashion, but didn't comment otherwise. He was sure the other's probably knew something was up-they were practically after all. The fact they didn't push him on it was just because they were just that awesome.

"Where is the fireworks again?" Zu asked, cocking her head to one side.

"At the park, we'll just walk." Ruby supplied, gathering her picnic blanket to sit on.

"Let's get going." Chubs stated, and off they went.

On the way to the park, the group engaged in playful, light banter. Liam half-listened adding in a comment here and there, but not really tuning into the conversation. The others didn't seem to mind, and it occupied his mind from the all-encompassing memories.

"We're here!" Vida chimed, cartwheeling across the park grass. Chubs muttered something about showing off athletic-ness and attempted to copy Vida, but collapsing mid-cartwheel, Vida chortling at his failure.

"Don't worry Chubsie, some people aren't as athletically fit as me." Vida boasted, strutting her short-covered legs. The two then proceeded to try to oneup each other, racing down a sidewalk.

"I'm going to make sure they don't get arrested." Zu said in exasperated fondness, before walking after them. Ruby snorted at that, and Liam wondered who the true adult of the trio was.

"Let's go get a spot." Ruby suggested. Liam nodded. Ruby wove through a mass of people who already had their blankets set up in the open field, kids running around and throwing light up discs. Most of the town came to watch the fireworks, from rowdy teens to elderly couples.

Reaching an empty spot, Ruby lay down the picnic blanket and lay herself out on the spot. Liam sat next to her, picking at blades of grass idly.

Ruby knocked her shoulder against his lightly, concern deep within her virescent eyes. "You okay?"

Liam thought about denying it for a hot second, but decided that Ruby was too smart for that. "I just...miss him sometimes."

Ruby nodded understandingly. "Me too." She sat up, legs folded beneath her, sundress pooling around her. Gently, she guided his head into her lap, and carded her fingers through his hair. "A girl once told me, 'We all lost a part of ourselves during IAAN, but it's what made us, us.' Wherever Cole is, I'm sure he's watching us."

A soft _click_ sounded behind Liam and Ruby, causing them both to turn their heads. Vida moved a polaroid camera from her face, giving a cheshire smile. "Aww, look at you two. Scooch over, the fireworks are about to start."

Liam sat up and moved over, Zu, Chubs and Vida joining them on the blanket.

A few minutes later, the lit up, blues, reds, whites, peppering the sky. Liam was distantly aware of more clicks from Vida's general direction, but was too riveted by the fireworks and Ruby's illuminated face to care.

* * *

Back home, Liam and Ruby looked through the pictures Vida gave them on their bed, Scout snoring loudly at their feet.

Picking up another picture, Liam inspected it closely. Vida must've taken it while the fireworks were going on, for their faces were illuminated with pink and white. Liam smiled, looking at Ruby's entranced face and his own relaxed one. He was about to set it down before something in the corner of the frame caught his eye. A white, almost translucent orb floated next to Liam and Ruby's interlocked fingers.

Liam wasn't a superstitious person-he didn't believe in ghosts. He knew that it could very well be speck of dust or water on the camera lens, or some light from the fireworks.

But in that moment, Liam liked to believe that Cole was there, watching over them.

* * *

**On a totally unrelated note, if you didn't read the Author's Note, I have a poll up for whether Amelia and Finn should have Psi powers or not. Please vote! See you next week! :)**


	22. Colors of the Wind

**Heyo! Guys, we've reached 10,000 VIEWS! WHOOP WHOOP! I'm so excited! Thank you all for the words of encouragement and for reading this story, it means a lot to me. Before we go on, I'd like to state that I didn't mean to make two chapters for today's update, it's just that this kept going and going and I decided to just split it up into two chapters. Literally no one voted on my poll, but all the comments have been a yes for Amelia and Finn's powers, so yup.**

**Also, I've been looking to change the cover of this story to something with a picture and the title, (fancy ikr) but I don't have any idea of what I'm doing and am not artistically creative at all, so if anyone wants to do a cover for me, PM me and go on ahead. It would be greatly appreciated, and if I find one I like, I'll change the cover. BUT JUST REMEMBER I don't own the Darkest Minds. **

**Kairolyn: First off, OMG THANK YOU. You guys are so sweet. Also, I'll try my best to do as many chapters as I can, but I'm almost 100% sure I am limited to one chapter a week. (Disclaimer: there will probably be exceptions. You know how badly I follow my own rules.) I WILL TRY, THOUGH. As for ideas, please please please send them in! One of the reasons I do one chappie a week is because I am terrible at coming up with ideas. Lastly, MANDIRIN ORANGES ARE MY FAVORITE I WOULDN'T MIND THAT ANY DAY. :) I love your reviews!**

**Summary: Amelia and Finn make a shocking discovery.**

* * *

"-we tell Mom and Dad?"

A segment of a whispered question reached Ruby's ears as she passed through Finn's room. Ruby really hated spying, but her curiosity got the best of her, as she stilled and listened for more.

"No way, we gotta keep this a secret!" Amelia's voice rushedly whispered back.

"Ami," Ruby smiled to herself as she heard Finn's fond nickname for Amelia. "don't you remember what they told us at school? We're thirteen now, a lot of kids get it. We should tell them. Molly's came last week, remember? _She_ told her parents."

"...You're right. How're we gonna tell them?"

Ruby couldn't take it anymore, her curiosity and motherly senses were tingling. Loudly stepping into the room she called, "Tell us what?"

Amelia and Finn froze, glancing at each other in the i/busted/i look. Finn looked nervous, while Amelia was trying to play innocent.

"We have-"

"Finn has a crush!" Amelia blurted out, effectively cutting off Finn. "He's in love with a girl at school and he didn't want to tell you guys because he thought Dad was gonna go crazy."

"Um...yes! Of course! Yeah…" Finn added awkwardly, adding to the uncomfortable pause that followed.

Ruby knew they were lying. She is their mother, after all. Finn was a terrible liar, and Amelia's fake answers were, though creative, sometimes completely unconvincing sounding. _They'll tell me on their own time._ Ruby thought to herself. Kids would be kids, and this pair was horrible at keeping secrets. Looking between the two one last time, Ruby gave them a dismissing "okay", before strolling out of the room, leaving behind two open-mouthed children.

* * *

Amelia tapped her pencil on the dining room table rhythmically, thoroughly bored. She stared blankly at her summer math homework, equations and numbers blurring and refocusing in her vision. Groaning, she thunked her head against the wooden surface, earning a glare from Finn who was scribbling a language arts essay in a rush.

"Finnnnnn."

"What Amelia."

"Help me with my homework."

"I showed you how to do it yesterday."

"I forgot."

Finn sighed, narrow shoulders rising and falling before he engrossed himself into his work again. Amelia moaned loudly, Finn pointedly ignoring her. Fresh out of ideas on how to annoy her brother, Amelia propped her head up on one palm and splayed the other on the table in front of her. Snapping into concentration, Amelia stared intensely at her hand. Curling her fingers around the palm, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her palm and eyes at the same time.

In the middle of her hand was a tiny flickering flame.

"Finn. Look." Amelia said in a hushed voice, as if a single loud noise may extinguish the fire.

"What do you want no-" Finn's voice cut off midway as he stared at the flame dancing in her palm. "Be careful, Ami."

Over the past few weeks, Amelia had been spontaneously been setting things on fire. Papers, a few pencils, and once even a small wooden doll she had. Nothing too big to be missed, but Amelia was careful to dispose of them-her parents might not be Greens, but they were smart and could spot a lie.

Amelia took another deep breath, and closed her palm again. She focused on putting out the fire. When she opened her palm, the flame was gone.

Finn look both relieved and happy. Happy that his sister had learned more about her ability and relieved that nothing got set on fire.

Seeing this as a great opportunity, Amelia pounced.

"Will you help me with my homework now?" She asked in the sweetest voice she possessed.

Finn huffed, but stood anyways.

"Fine. But _please_ stop using that voice, it's giving me cavities."

Finn padded over to Amelia's side of the table, took out a piece of scrap paper and begun to explain how to find the value of "x" in an equation. He worked quickly, efficiently, and by the time he was done explaining Amelia still had no idea what she was doing.

"Are you sure you're not Green?" She asked Finn dubiously.

Finn rolled his eyes. He was smart, but not Green smart. He knew some kids in school who were Greens, but he was no where near their level of intelligence. Most of them were in the advanced classes, and the other kids in the class often complained that they were destroying the grade curb. The teachers discussed having an advanced _advanced_ class for kids who were Greens, but the parents' retaliated claiming it was discrimination, which it kind of was. Besides, he wasn't that smart, it was just that Amelia was bad at math.

"You know for a fact that I'm not. You remember the computer?" Finn asked her.

A couple days ago, Finn short-circuited the old laptop that belonged to him and Amelia. Over the course of a few weeks, a lot of things had been short-circuiting around him-lightbulbs, radios, fire alarms. After the computer incident, he wore two thick, black, matching rubber bracelets on his wrists, something he saw the few other Yellows at his doing. It didn't stop his powers when he was particularly worked up, but it mostly stopped him from shorting every electronic he came in contact with. When either one of his parents asked, he claimed it was a fashion statement, and they chuckled fondly and tousled his brown hair. Luckily, the computer had been old anyway, and Ruby and Liam didn't question the claim that it broke while writing his essay. Henceforth, all summer homework was done on paper.

"Show me some. Please?"

Sensing what Amelia was asking Finn, he crossed his arms. "No."

"C'mon, Finn, I showed you mine."

"...Fine."

Running upstairs quickly, Finn opened a drawer and took out a tiny lightbulb, no bigger than his pinky. He returned to the downstairs table, where Amelia vibrated slightly with excitement. Finn gave her a i/you better be grateful I'm doing this/i look and took off the rubber bracelet on his right hand. Pinching the end of the lightbulb between his thumb and index finger, and took a breath.

_One, two, three._

The lightbulb in his hand shone with light.

Amelia clapped her hands appreciatively, and Finn replaced his rubber bracelet back on his arm and set down the lightbulb.

"C'mon, if we don't get any work done, Mom and Dad will kill us." Finn told her, resuming his side on the table. Amelia groaned and thunked her head against the table again, but continued to attempt to solve the math problems, a flickering flame burning in her mind.

* * *

"It's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? _You_ were the one who set the papers on fire!"

Amelia and Finn got along surprisingly well, with an occasional mild irritation towards each other now and then. When they had a big argument, it was intense and often included shouting. They'd yell and ignore each other for the next few days, until Ruby would prompt them to what was wrong, and they were forced to make-up. Not today.

"Finn, it wasn't _my_ fault I set the homework on fire, _you_ were the one who startled me!" Amelia shouted at Finn, ignoring the volume of her voice.

"Who else's fault would it be? All I did was shout because I finally finished my essay! Now I have to all again!" Finn rarely raised his voice, and when he did, it was intense.

"It's not my fault!" Amelia yelled, embers burning in her hand.

"Yes, it is!" Finn screamed as the air around them began to hum with electricity.

"I hate you!" Amelia and Finn screeched at each other simultaneously.

All at once, all the posters in Finn's room caught fire, flames curling up paper and ink. Every lightbulb and electronic shorted out, lights popping and sparks flying.

Ruby and Liam's footsteps bounded up the staircase, running down the hall. Liam threw open the door, Ruby rushing into the room, hair flying.

"Are you guys oka-" Liam started to speak, but was cut off by the sight of crackling lights and a few dying embers eating up the remains of the poster.

"_What in the world happened here?_"


	23. Colors of the Wind II

**Part Two of "Colors of the Wind"! Uh, I wrote this chapter and the last one all at once and I'm posting them on the same day so...enjoy! Please review, it makes my writer heart warm and happy. I may or may not clap like a walrus whenever I see that "new review" alert. **

**Before we start, a quick question for all of you: If you had Psi abilities, which color do you think you'd be? I think I'd be orange. *shrugs***

**Summary: Amelia and Finn "come out," in their own way.**

* * *

Amelia and Finn looked around Finn's room with wide eyes, realization dawning on their faces, then at each other, all anger wiped from their expressions. They looked at each in their multicolored eyes, helplessness and panic on their faces.

"Uhhh-"

"There was a bird," Amelia stepped forward, cutting off her twin. "it flew through the window and-"

"The _truth_, Amelia." Liam said in his rarely-used stern voice.

Amelia slumped, and stepped back in line with Finn. They shot each other another glance.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

Amelia nodded to Finn.

"We have Psi abilities." Finn stated, speaking up. Amelia nodded.

Both parents froze. Not in fear, or anger, but in genuine surprise. Ruby even looked a touch excited.

"...Maybe we should have this conversation downstairs." Liam said hesitantly, looking around to the charred remains of posters and broken glass littering the room. "C'mon."

* * *

Ruby lowered herself onto the living room couch, watching Finn and Amelia sit cautiously across from them. Finn had a sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Amelia was wringing her hands nervously.

"You're not in trouble." Ruby blurted out, distracted by her children's discomfort. Finn visibly slumped with relief. Amelia still seemed dubious, but her hands stilled in her lap.

"Sooooo…" Liam started awkwardly. _Smooth, Liam._ "How long have you guys known?"

Amelia shrugged. "When summer started. A few kids at school started to get theirs' right before break. I got mine a day before Finn."

Ruby blinked, surprised. She was already preparing herself in the event either of their powers manifested. 50 percent of the generation's population has Psi abilities. Original IAAN survivors had a higher rate of birthing kids with Psi abilities, so parents were prepped in the event Psi powers manifested. Powers tended to manifest when the kids hit puberty, so it made sense that some kids had begun to manifest at 13. All kids at school were informed about Psi abilities in health class, and taught about camps and Ruby and Liam's part in releasing Thurmond. What Ruby was truly surprised about was the fact that Amelia and Finn had been able to hide it for this long. It had been nearly a month since school ended, and it was a shock they had hid it for this long.

"What colors are you two?" Ruby asked.

Finn replied, "I'm a Yellow, and Amelia's a Red."

Liam jolted in his seat, and Ruby looked at his, shocked. Red, like Cole. A warm, fond smile spread its' way across Liam's face, and Ruby was her face mirrored his own-both were thinking the same, solitary thought. _Cole._

Amelia snapped her fingers and a tiny flame appeared, and Finn removed his bracelets and lit a small lightbulb that appeared out of nowhere.

Liam's eyes widened in surprise. It was amazing that the twins had so much control over their powers after such a short amount of time. He was impressed, and with good reason.

Liam cleared his throat, and Amelia closed her hand around the flame and Finn set down the lightbulb. "Your mom and I have talked about it, and we think it should be up to you if you want to keep your abilities." Liam said seriously.

Before they had discovered the two had Psi powers, Ruby had discussed what should happen in the event the twins' powers manifested. Both had agreed that the twins should be able to choose if they wanted to keep them or not-a small chip could be implanted to block the powers should they ever not want them. Some parents implanted the chip into babies when they were born, a sort of safety measure that others looked down upon. Ruby and Liam believed that Amelia and Finn should be able to choose, like they were able to after Thurmond.

"We want to keep them." Amelia stated, speaking for both of them. "They're a part of who we are." Finn nodded solemnly.

"Well you guys know all the work that has to go into them, right?" Ruby reminded. Once a child's abilities had manifested, they had to take special classes after school in learning how to control them. They were still able to attend regular classes with the whole school, but teachers and staff were notified. Little notes were to be added onto things like ID's and passports, and some countries don't allow them to enter.

The pair nodded in unison.

"Well alrighty then." Liam stood up. "Finn, I'll call up Auntie Zu to help you control your powers better. Amelia, I'll call Cate-I'm sure Maeve would love to help." Cate's daughter had also shown to a Red a years ago, and had mastered her powers since then.

Amelia whooped, and Finn clapped.

"But before we start," Ruby halted the twins. "you are going to clean up Finn's room."

Grumbles and groans were all to be heard, as Ruby's word was final.

* * *

"Mom, look what Maeve showed me how to do!" Amelia exclaimed as she entered the house. As Ruby entered the room, Amelia had both palms outstretched. A deep breath in, an exhale, and then a ring of fire formed, dancing in her hand. The ring got larger and larger, until it condensed into a medium-sized fireball, the light flickering across her face. All at once she clapped her hands together, and the fireball disappeared. Ruby clapped proudly, and Amelia took a little bow.

"Oh yeah? Mom look what Auntie Zu taught _me_ to do!" Finn exclaimed, stepping in front of an objecting Amelia. Taking off his rubber bracelets, Finn rubbed his hands together, electricity popping between them. Staring at the radio across the room, Finn snapped his fingers, and music flooded the speakers. Ruby clapped again, but Amelia under her breath. Finn and Amelia continued on to bicker, stopped by Ruby clearing her throat.

"You two are excelling very quickly. You'll be the best in your classes once school starts up again." Ruby praised. The two beamed with pride. Ruby reached walked over and hugged them.

From behind them, Liam crept quietly, hoping to scare them.

"Boo!"

Ruby jumped, and Amelia and Finn snapped instinctively while screaming.

Liam was greeted with his tee-shirt catching fire, and getting a small electric shock, causing the hair on his head to stand up, almost comically. He shed himself of the shirt, stamping on the fire to extinguish it.

"...Sorry dad."

"It's fine. Actually, that was pretty darn awesome if you ask me." Liam told them, scuffing the brown and blonde heads. Suddenly, his voice turned serious. "With great power, comes great responsibility."

"Did you just quote _Spiderman_?"

"Yes, yes I did."

The twins giggled as Ruby rolled her eyes, but secretly, she couldn't be happier.


	24. No, Mr Nightingale

**Hi readers! I know, I'm early for once! So. Nothing too interesting is going on in my life, so maybe that explains it. If anyone wanted to do that cover art, go right ahead. It would be pretty awesome and greatly appreciated. I'm glad you guys like my color choices for Amelia and Finn, it took about an hour to decide Finn's and a mostly one-sided conversation with one of my friends. Thanks again for reading! You guys are pretty darn fantabulous, I never thought this many people would read this! Enjoy!**

**OreoDragon5683: ALL YOURS QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN THIS CHAPPIE~ Thanks for reading my story! **

**Guest Who Died of Fluff: CLEAR! *shocks you with mandarin oranges***

**Summary: Robbers need to learn not to mess with the Stewarts. *Note: This is set a few weeks after the last chapters.***

* * *

Cornelius Robin was a seemingly average man- 40 years old, 5 feet 8 inches, unmarried, worked as a skip tracer for some time befe becoming an accountant. He had an average amount of friends, shared an apartment with his best mate, and dated a girl from the office. He didn't stand out in a crowd.

By nightfall, everything changed. He was known infamously on the streets as "the Nightingale", one of the most successful and well known robbers in the state. In the cover of night, Cornelius and his roommate crept through houses, stealing valuables and not afraid to use their weapon, whatever it happened to be that night. He had even killed at least three people, (something he bragged about extensively to his mates) and had never been caught once.

No one expected Cornelius Robin to break windows and ransack homes.

With that thought in mind, the Nightingale smirked as he snuck past the mailbox with "the Stewarts" painted on it with a child's handwriting, and shattered the front window.

* * *

Ruby was a light sleeper.

She couldn't help it. Six years of fear and two of being on the run basically killed any chance that she would be able to not spring awake of the sound of a raccoon knocking over a garbage can outside.

So when she heard glass breaking somewhere in the house, Ruby immediately sat up in bed and shook a bleary Liam awake.

"Wha's goin' on?" Liam asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes while sitting up in bed.

Ruby covered a hand over his mouth. "Someone's breaking into the house." She whispered quickly. Liam's eyes sharpened. "You get the kids, I'll keep them busy." Liam nodded, and both stood silently and padded off in separate ways, Liam heading for the kids' room next door and Ruby taking the stairs two floors down to whatever idiots thought it was okay breaking into their home.

* * *

Amelia did not like being waked up at 2 in the morning.

"Amelia, you have to get up, right now." Her dad's voice pulled her out of the wonderful dream she was having.

"Whaaaaat?" She moaned dramatically.

"Amelia someone's breaking into the house."

Amelia snapped her eyes open and jumped out of bed, almost directly into Finn who fidgeting nervously and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Amelia said, rubbing her hands together in preparation.

"The _plan_ is that you and your brother and going to wait in the closet and call the police while your mother and I take care of this." Liam told her sternly. He placed the home phone in Finn's hands, who was as jumpy as a live wire.

"_What?!_ Dad, I wanna help! I can control my powers just fine now and I bet I could take those guys!" Amelia yell-whispered angrily.

"Amelia,_ no_. It could be dangerous and we don't want you getting hurt. That's final." Liam told her quickly, ushering her and Finn into the closet and closing the door.

Amelia _humphed_ and crossed her hands across her chest, while Finn dialed 911 with twitching fingers.

* * *

Ruby's expression was calm and steeled as she stealthily snuck behind a short, portly man going through some of the cabinets. As he was about to turn around, she plunged into his mind without hesitation.

A life in grey and dull colors passed before Ruby eyes as she clinically turned over memories. The man had stilled and his face wiped in a blank look, hunched over the cabinet. With very little effort, Ruby made the man empty his knapsack, returning the items back into the cabinets. As the man emptied the rest of his bag, a trembling voice behind Ruby spoke.

"Don't move."

Ruby pulled back from the first man's mind, just enough that she had control over him but still could focus on the tall man behind her. She turned to face him.

"Don't move! I'll shoot you, I really will." The gun in the man's hand shook more than his voice, and Ruby suppressed the urge to snort at his "threat."

Ruby had reached a dilemma. She could definitely take the easy way and just rip up their minds, but she had more mercy than that- besides, they deserved jail. She could probably take them down in hand-to-hand combat just as easily, but the second she moved the man would shoot, and even though he had shaking hands, he still might hit her. Decisions, decisions.

Just when Ruby was about to go for it, the gun in the man's hand flew and skidded to the ground, stopping at Ruby's feet.

"Sorry I took so long. Am I late?" Liam said from the stairs. Ruby rolled her eyes and the man looked terrified.

"It's about time." Ruby said, harshly removing herself from the portly man's mind, hopefully enough to knock him out. She stepped forward to the cowering man, easily dodging the sloppy punches and kicks. She crouched and side-swept him, the man tumbling to the ground. She planted a knee in his back and restrained his wrists above his head, effectively pinning him.

"Now, when the police come to pick up you and your friend over there, be sure to tell all your friends never to mess with the Stewarts again-or we'll make you do more than pee your pants." Ruby said in a calm, razor edged voice.

Behind her, the other man had regained consciousness. And he was holding a gun.

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

Amelia had been waiting in the closet, bored out of her mind, as Finn spoke to the woman on the phone who was acting as if they were 5.

"Don't worry sweeties, everything will be all right." The woman spoke in a rushed tone, as if they were sobbing on the other end.

Ugh. Amelia had seen her parents use their abilities and take down a couple guys before. She had complete faith that her parents would take these guys down, and was irritated that she couldn't show off some more things Maeve had taught her.

Then, a gunshot.

The phone in Finn's hand crackled with electricity before short circuiting. Amelia looked to her brother with wide eyes, communicating with a single look.

_Go._

Amelia flung the door open so hard it dented the wall, (something her parents would not be happy about) and dashed out the closet, Finn on her heels. She thundered down the stairs and jumped off once she got halfway, and didn't even bother to look before she set the pants of two unknown figures on fire with a blink and Finn sent a shock through them.

* * *

Ruby's grip had faltered when Mr. Portly fired, giving the tall one the opportunity to throw her off and scramble to his feet. The shot was a mile off, hitting the wall way to the right of Ruby, and Liam had the gun out of his hands before he had the chance to reload.

When Ruby was about to tackle the man again, his pant leg caught fire and he jumped as if he had been electrocuted. Suddenly the two thieves were rolling around the floor like a pair of flopping fish, trying to extinguish the flames licking up their legs.

Ruby stood and brushed off her nightdress, and turned to the staircase.

Amelia's eyes shone with the glowing embers of a fire, her blonde hair wisping around her with a fiery passion. Finn had slipped off his black rubber bracelets and his fawn colored hair was tousled, the air around him super-charged with electricity. They looked...passionate, terrifyingly in control.

Powerful.

Ruby saw intensity and compassion and was surprised to realize that she had seen this look before on her own face and Liam's.

"Amelia Olivia Stewart!" Liam bellowed as he pinned the fat man's hands behind his back. "What did I tell you about staying upstairs?"

"Well when we heard the gunshot, Finn shocked the phone! It's not like the police aren't coming!" A shout outside the door and a crash alerted the police's presence.

Men and women suited in bullet-proof vests and guns in hand swarmed into the room, and were slightly ruffled to see that the men had already been taken down.

"We'll take it from here ma'am." A woman with auburn hair stated as she handcuffed the tall man who was currently trying to struggle in the binds. A young man handcuffed Mr. Portly, nodding at Liam in acknowledgment before roughly pulling the man to his feet and listing his rights.

Ruby turned to Amelia and Finn. Amelia was telling Finn about some "plan" she had and Finn was shaking exasperatedly.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Amelia, you cannot become secret neighborhood superheroes with your brother."

Amelia looked shocked. "Did you just read my mind?" She asked in half-wonder.

"No. A mother always knows."

"But _mom_, just think: 'The Stewart Superheroes.' It'll be awesome!" Amelia exclaimed excitedly.

"No." Ruby stated firmly. "Besides, you and your brother are grounded for two weeks anyways."

"What?!" The twins exclaimed, scandalized. "Why?"

"You disobeyed direct orders from your father, and put yourselves in danger."

Amelia muttered something about being "too great for this world" before sulking back upstairs and Finn trailing behind her.

Secretly, Ruby was thrilled to see her children were brave and willing to protect each other.

Ruby sighed. She had a broken window, gun-holed wall, and a police force to deal with first.

* * *

Cornelius Robin stared at the ceiling of his prison cell.

Maybe it would have been better if he could have just been that average guy.

Those kids, those _people_ were utterly terrifying. Usually at this point, he and his mate would be boasting over all the riches they stole, him singing like the bird he was.

For now, this bird's wings had been clipped.

The Nightingale's voice had been silenced.


	25. Pippa Ivy Stewart

**Hello and welcome back! This is the first chapter I'll be posting today, as the second (totally unrelated) chapter is still in progress. You guys are the best-thanks for being amazingly patient and understanding, I hope these two chapters will serve to make up for the break I took last week. Please note, this chapter is VERY sad and I had a difficult time writing it. A lot of the credit goes to idevourbooks for helping me to expand this idea when I had no prospect of what I was going to do with it. Enjoy, and see you later!**

**IMPORTANT EDIT: Hey again! I'm back. Remember when I said a few hours ago that I would have another chapter up? Hehe, umm, well I realized that I didn't start a chapter. I thought I did last night, but I apparently just filled up a few pages on Google Docs with x's where I fell asleep on the keyboard. I don't even know what I was planning to do. Sorry, but I _HIGHLY_ doubt another chapter will be up today. Back to our regularly scheduled programming!**

**Summary: Pippa Ivy Stewart was born exactly one year and five months after her older brother and sister.**

* * *

"Auntie Vida, what's this?"

A four-year-old Amelia toddled in, wearing an oversized concert t-shirt that swallowed her frame and reached her knees, beige shorts just peeking out from under them. A strip of plastic-covered black and grey photographs were held in the grasp of her chubby hands, dragging on the floor. Behind her tangled mess of blonde hair, Finn peeked out behind the mane.

Vida looked up from the book she was reading (for once) and Chubs peered out from over the top of the newspaper he was reading. Once they caught sight of pictures in Amelia's hands, Vida snapped her book shut and Chubs set down the paper.

"Amelia, where did you find that?" Vida articulated carefully.

Even with her young age, Amelia could easily read voices, especially the _you're in trouble_ voice. She gently set the strip on the coffee table.

"We were looking in Mommy's room, and we found it in the box in the closet. I'm sorry."

Chubs crouched down, effectively making the twins taller than him.

"Amelia, you're not in trouble." Amelia looked skeptical, but Chubs switched gears. "Amelia, do you know what an ultrasound is?"

Amelia's nose scrunched up, her trademark confused face. She shook her head, but Finn perked up.

"An ultrasound is used to look inside your belly!" Finn chimed.

"Exactly!" Chubs picked up the ultrasound from the coffee table, pointing at the greyish figure in the fetal position. "This one is inside your mom's belly when she had a baby inside."

"Ohh." The pair dragged out in unison. They inspected the picture carefully, and before Chubs could stop them, Finn turned the ultrasound over.

"Uncle Chubs, why is the date wrong?"

Chubs sighed inwardly. He had hoped neither of them would be able to put the pieces together, but they were very bright for their age. Even so, he really shouldn't be the one to tell them about this.

"Were home!" Liam chorused, flinging the front door open and waltzing into the living room. Ruby shuffled in after him, arms full of luggages and bags from the weekend trip they took. Chubs flung a helpless look at Vida who threw back an equally hopeless glance. "Whatcha got there Chubsie?"

Ruby looked over the stack of luggages the her arms.

And froze.

The luggages toppled to the hardwood floor, the crash a stark contrast to the rest of the silence suffocating the room.

Ruby's skin drastically paled, misting green eyes shining brightly in comparison. One hand was limp at her side and the other trembling at her mouth, wedding ring gleaming with tears that were now streaming down her face.

"I-I'm going to bed." Ruby's voice was riddled with hitches, catching as Ruby tried to muffle them and shove them back down her throat. Her brown hair flashed as she rushed out the room, leaving only silence and baggage in her wake.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to make Mommy cry." Amelia's shaky voice was the first thing to penetrate the hush, both twins standing side-by-side and heads slightly bowed.

"Oh darlin', it's not your fault." Liam replied, surprised to find his voice tremulous. He kneeled down on one knee and tucked a lock of her wild mop behind her ear. "It's time I told you two this story."

"Lee, we're gonna go." Chubs told Liam, collecting his things. Vida shot him a pitiful look, before exiting the house, Chubs not far behind. The door closed shut behind them, leaving the Stewarts alone in the house.

Liam scooped up Amelia and Finn in either arm, plopping down on the loveseat, and setting the twins on his lap.

"Ready?" Liam asked, customary to what he did before every story before bed.

"Ready."

"A long, long time ago, when you two were almost one years old,"

"We were tiny!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Mommy was going to have another baby. We even picked out her name." Liam's eyes got a faraway look, and he seemed to be unaware he was talking. "'Pippa Ivy Stewart'. Your Mommy was very happy. One day, the baby came. It was way way before Mommy was supposed to have her, and the baby was teeny tiny. The baby was too small, and she passed away."

The twins looked sad, but still wanted to hear more.

"What happened to Mommy?" Finn asked, innocence tangible in her childlike voice.

"Well, your Mommy was sad for a while, but you two always managed to cheer her up."

Liam hugged the children closer to his sides, half lost in a memory. Ruby had been inconsolable for days. Vida and Cate spent her first week home with her, and Vida showed her seldom seen gentle side. But when Amelia and Finn took their first steps towards Ruby, her spirits lifted and she was able to remember all the good around her.

"Daddy?" Amelia tugged on the hem on Liam's sleeve, catching his attention.

"Hmm?"

"You said that _we_ made Mommy happy again?" Finn asked.

"That's right, kiddo. Once she saw you she let herself be happy again."

Amelia and Finn nodded at each other, before hopping off of Liam's lap.

"Daddy, we're going to make Mommy happy again."

* * *

Ruby stared at the wall, the duvet up to her shoulders. She hadn't been able to sleep, Liam's muffled voice and the ticking of the clock kept her up.

She remembered everything-the way the baby's kicks inside her stomach felt, reminding her she was there. The extra crib they bought in preparation for the new family member. How they named her early, too excited to wait for the gender. The way her too-small hands felt as her too-small lungs took their first and last breaths in her arms.

Ruby almost jumped in surprise as she felt two warm bodies snuggle into her sides, surrounding her with their comforting presence. Ruby pressed her arms around their backs and tucked them closer to her side, assuring all of them they were there. Liam slipped into the bed next to them, sneaking an arm under Ruby's pillow and cupping her head.

Keeping them together,

Even when the road got rough.


	26. Old and New

**I've missed you guys! School's back in session so I am too! Sorry I'm updating so late, I've been writing all day. They've given us a lot of homework already, but don't worry-I'm back for good! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my diverse schedule. I hope you are all here still...You guys are the best and make my day. Please, please, review and tell me what you think or just tell me how you guys are doing. See you next week!**

**Summary: On Zu's wedding day, Liam and Chubs recall on how they got where they are now.**

**AN: In this chapter, Zu is 21. Therefore, Amelia and Finn are 3 and Ruby is 26.**

* * *

_Clink clink clink._

"Attention, attention folks." Liam's voice rang throughout the spacious room over the clinking of a fork on a wine glass filled with champagne.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of two wonderful people, Suzume and Quinn." Liam spun with his champagne glass in hand, quirking his head in Suzume and Quinn's direction.

Zu's wedding was 1920s themed, meaning that she and her wedding planners (Vida and Ruby) had really gone all out-from decor to makeup, even helping Zu find a beige flapper-style wedding dress.

Zu's hair was styled in curls that hug her chin, classic "Jazz Age" hairdo. A simple brown headband wrapped around her heart-shaped face, a single white and grey spotted feather standing out in contrast to her inky black hair. A fawn, silky flapper dress tumbled just past the knee, cream beads adorning the dress. Cream flats were slipped onto her feet, completing the look and showcasing Zu's natural beauty, which had blossomed over her teenage years. Quinn's shock of orange hair was done up in a slight quiff, his face shaven clean with sprinklings of freckles and silver eyes a flash against his fair skin. Fingers entwined, tattoos peeked out behind the cuff of Quinn's tuxedo.

"I've known Suzume for longer than I can remember. I knew her before I had kids," Liam motioned to his two four-year-olds squirming impatiently in their seats. "before I got married to my amazing wife," Ruby grinned from her seat next to Vida and Zu. "and even during those days, The Darkest Days." Liam's expression flashed dark for a moment as he referred to what the world now called the Psi Days.

"But I've seen her grow and bloom into the beautiful young woman she is today, and I'm grateful she's found someone to take care of her when I can't."

Everyone clapped and hooted, and Zu brushed a couple of tears out of her eyes.

"I'd now like to invite Charles Merriweather to help me tell the tale of how these two lovebirds came to be."

Chubs made his way to Liam's side, taking the microphone someone handed to him.

"It all started about four years ago…"

* * *

FOUR YEARS EARLIER

"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Quinn. He's a red." Zu said nervously.

Quinn stood beside her, devil-may-care expression on his face, thumbs hooked in his jean pockets.

Chubs gave him a once-over, a face of pure scrutiny on his face, reproach evident in his dark eyes framed in wire glasses. Liam was more open, reaching forward and offering a handshake.

Quinn regarded the hand for a moment too long, and Zu elbowed him in the side. Begrudgingly, he shook Liam's hand in a handshake.

"Where's Vida and Ruby?" Zu asked, trying to break the tension that had built in the room.

"Dress shopping." Chubs replied flatly, criticism plain across his features, as if _I DON'T LIKE YOU_ was stamped in bold letters across his forehead.

"Zu, would you mind grabbing us some water please?" Liam asked in polite, clipped tone.

"O-of course." Zu stumbled on her words, and rushed off to retrieve some drinks in the kitchen.

"So, _Quinn_," Chubs started, emphasizing his name. "I see you're dating Suzume."

"Yup." Quinn answered nonchalantly, keeping on the bored bad-boy mask he projected. "What you gonna do about it?"

"You listen here Mister, I've seen assholes like you before, and if you think for one second that I'll tolerate you treating Zu like anything less than the lady she is then I swear to God I will-"

Liam put an arm to stop Chubs from where he began to stand up from the couch, levelling him with a glance that made him settle back into the couch and cross his arms across his chest with a _humph_. Quinn was trying to maintain his mask, but it was obvious he was now extremely wary.

"Listen Quinn, what Chubsie is trying to say here is that Zu is very, very, important to us and we won't let her get mistreated any more than she already has been. We are not afraid of you or whatever powers you possess as a red. If you do or say _anything_ that even inadvertently hurts Suzume, we will not hesitate to take action. Understand?" Liam's voice was fierce and stern, no room for joviality.

Quinn nodded his head, struggling to maintain his "no cares" attitude.

"Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I had to find a tray to carry all the waters." Zu said, carefully handling a tray with four glasses stacked and a water pitcher. She immediately recognized the tension in the air, sending a suspicious glare to Chubs and Liam, the former staring daggers at Quinn.

A phone dinged, and Quinn pulled a smartphone out of his back pocket.

"I gotta go Suzume, my sister needs help at her house." Quinn said, standing and tossing his leather jacket over his shoulder. He planted a brisk kiss on her forehead, as he was nearly half a head taller her. "See you."

"Bye. See you soon." Zu said as she walked him to the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Zu turned around slowly.

"Zu?! Explain please!" Chubs demanded.

"What?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"A bad boy? Really?" Chubs said disapprovingly.

"He's not bad! I swear!"

"He wears a leather jacket and has tattoos. I'm pretty sure he classifies."

"What Chubsie here is _trying_ to say is," Liam cut in. "we don't want you getting hurt Suzume. I've met guys like that before-they'll leave in heartbeat for 'adventure' and 'freedom' and other shit like that. You deserve better."

Zu sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Quinn's not like that. He hides behind masks and facades to make sure people don't get in. You just have to give him a chance, guys. Please?"

Liam and Chubs have faced dangerous enemies and yet they were still no match for a puppy-eyed Zu.

"_Fine_." Chubs groaned. "But if he ever hurts you, he's dead."

"Thank you."

* * *

A few months later, Ruby and Liam's wedding was just around the corner, and everyone had to attend the run-through to ensure that all the kinks were sorted out.

As the run-through progressed and everyone grew increasingly more tired and irritable, tensions ran high as Quinn and Chubs' personalities clashed. As they approached the last couple hours of practice, the two finally had a falling out.

"Maybe if you stopped dressing like you belonged with the Greasers in _The Outsiders_ I might take you seriously."

"Says the scholar from Slytherin."

"_Why you little-_"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Zu commanded, raising her voice. Everyone stilled. "Quinn, come here."

Zu pursed her lips as Quinn i/shuffled/i over to her, head slightly tilted down, as if in embarrassment. She dragged him over into a nearby room, where muffled talking was heard.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned, walking over to Liam and Chubs.

"Chubs and Quinn aren't getting along too well." Liam responded.

"Where are Quinn and Zu now?" Vida queried.

Liam thrusted his thumb towards the room they went into.

"Let's eavesdrop." Vida said devilishly, rubbing her hands together. When everyone was about to voice their "no's" Vida interjected. "What, you don't want to hear if they're going to break up?"

Everyone's jaws snapped shut, and they tiptoed to the door, peering in, on top of one another.

"-you can't just say that! You know how he'll get set off by that kind of stuff!" Zu whispered angrily.

"I know, I know." Quinn whispered back, the most sincere they had heard him. "I'm sorry."

Zu sighed. "I know you are. But they're the only family I have left, and I want you to get along."

"I'll try harder. I promise." Quinn said.

"Quinn, look at me." Zu said. Quinn looked anywhere but her face, stormy grey eyes, skidding around her face. Zu placed a small hand under his chin, and despite her being much shorter than him, forced him to look at her. "Quinn, you need to let people in. I know you might not trust them, but you need to give them a chance. How are they supposed to open up to you if you won't let them in?" Zu stroked his cheek with her thumb, the person in front of her looking vulnerable and younger than anyone thought he was capable of looking.

Quinn placed a hand on Zu's hair, carding a hand through the dark locks. "You're right. I promise, маленькая птица." Quinn kissed Zu's forehead tenderly, then rested his chin on her head.

Vida, Ruby, Chubs, and Liam slipped away, all silently agreeing to see this boy in a new light.

Moments later, Zu and Quinn stepped back out, masks in place.

* * *

"Dance?" Quinn asked Zu next to the dance floor.

Liam rolled his eyes. If he was going to give this guy a second chance, he was going to teach him how to be a gentleman in public. Whispering something to Ruby, she nodded and crossed the floor in her wedding dress. Liam strode over to Zu and Quinn.

"Do it like this," Liam said. "'Zu, may I please have this dance?' Go on, you try."

Quinn rolled his eyes, although there was a slight smirk dancing on his lips. He bowed deeply. "Milady, I humbly askith of thee, mayith I have this dance?"

Zu smiled and took his hand. "Of course my knight." The two strolled off to the floor.

Liam shook his head, and then he realized that he was smiling too.

* * *

Chubs' trust took the longest to gain. It wasn't until Quinn showed how much he was willing to risk for Zu did Chubs trust him.

Everyone had taken a winter trip to London and were crossing the Thames when a rather large group of drunken men came from the other side of the bridge. They recognized the group as Psi ability Americans. Many people of other countries were wary of Americans-some hate groups had popped up, but most were harmless and too small in number to be of any worry.

"Hoy! 'r you 'ellas Psi 'Mericans?" One man slurred.

"We're not looking for any trouble." Liam said.

"You brou' trouble when you c'me 'ere!" Another called.

As if a switch was flipped, the group of men charged at the group, stumbling with raised fists at the group. Liam and Chubs immediately started tossing some of them back, and Vida knocked a pair into each other. Ruby was taking them down in hand to hand combat, and Quinn was setting their jackets aflame.

In the scuffle, Zu ended up fighting several men at once, and not wanting to kill any of them, tried her best to fend them off with her own power. Despite her strength, she was much smaller than them, and one of them snatched her up from the front of her coat and dangled her near the edge of the bridge. No other option, she shocked his hand.

"Ya little bugger!" He howled pushing her backwards.

Zu tumbled off the bridge and into the Thames.

"Zu!" Quinn cried, punching (and breaking) the nose of the last man fighting him. He threw off his coat and, without hesitation, dove into the water below.

The rest of the gang finished up with the drunken men, most unconscious with the beating and the amount of alcohol they consumed. Vida whipped out a phone and called the police, while the Chubs, Liam and Ruby ran off the side of the bridge to the edge of the riverbank.

For a second nothing. No bubbles, no bobbing head, no body.

Nothing.

Quinn's orange hair resurfaced, followed with the rest of his head, gasping for breath. He made his way to the riverbank, where he and Zu (whom he had dragged) were rescued onto dry land by Chubs and Liam.

Zu and Quinn coughed up water, shivering in the chill and clothes plastered to their shaking forms.

The paramedics arrived, checked them over, and gave them bright orange "shock blankets." They told them to change into something dry and warm up before hypothermia set in. Tea voluntary but recommended.

Along with the paramedics were the police, who came to arrest the men.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade." A man with greying hair came up to meet Liam and the group. "Thank you for taking down these men-they've been a menace for a long while."

"No problem, detective."

Detective Inspector nodded once more, before turning back to his police force. "Alright, Anderson, Donovan, I want those men shackled up and shipped off to the station before they're sober."

On the car ride home, Chubs, Liam and Quinn took one car, and the girls took another.

"Why would you do that?" Chubs asked in the mostly silent ride home. "You could have died."

"I-it w-was for her." Quinn stated plainly, teeth chattering slightly.

That was all Chubs needed to hear.

* * *

By the time the tale had ended, half of the room was crying or laughing, or a combination of both.

"One of the biggest things I learned was that family stays together. I'm glad to welcome Quinn into the family."

Liam raised his glass. "Let this couple love and hope for years to come."

Everyone clinked their glasses together.

The difference between the stars and sparkling champagne was lost to the night.

* * *

**Bonus notes: Quinn's family is originally from Russia and moved to the U.S. before Psi, and Quinn knows Russian. He says "little bird" in Russian if anyone was wondering. **

**Anyone notice Sherlock references? Comment below!**


	27. More of a Dog Person

**Hey guys! I'm on time for once! I even changed the story picture! I AM IN A GOOD MOOD.**

**Summary: Ruby considers herself as more of a dog person.**

* * *

"See you two later!" Ruby yelled out the car window as Finn and Amelia walked into their school.

Ruby loved her kids with all her heart, but honestly, she was relieved that the kids had started school again. It gave her a few hours to herself, with Liam at work, to talk a walk in the park or read a book with a cup of tea or coffee. Every now and then she and Vida would visit the mall, or Ruby and Zu would go out for a midday brunch.

So as Ruby drove back to her home, in quite the jovial mood, she hummed the tune to the song on the radio and looked forward to the afternoon to follow.

* * *

Ruby closed the front door, she let out a sigh of relief and threw her bag and keys on the floor next to the door.

She tread over into the white-tiled kitchen, filling the black tea caddy and setting it on the stove to boil. When she went to retrieve the milk from the fridge, a flash of black caught in her periphery, streaking across the floor in the next room. Milk forgotten, Ruby shut the refrigerator door with a small _clink_ and padded into the next room, looking around. Nothing was found, and the tea caddy was whistling, so Ruby shrugged and dismissed it as a trick of the eye.

Pouring the tea into a green mug, Ruby plopped a dollop of milk into the mug, watching the milk billow out and curl up, before setting the mug aside on the table to cool off. She climbed the stairs into the room she and Liam shared to grab a book, wanting to get in some late-morning reading. Halfway down the stairs, a crash was heard from the kitchen.

Ruby tucked the book under her arm and descended down the stairs as quietly as possible, shifting minutely into a defensive stance. She kept close to the wall, and kept her muscles tense and ready to spring into action.

Moving into the kitchen, her favorite green mug had shattered onto the tile, and tea splattered everything within a two foot radius. Ruby continued on, circling around into the dining room. The door had been left wide open, a light autumn breeze floating in, and Ruby mentally berated Liam. She slid the deck door shut, and cautiously began to enter the living room, the last room on the floor.

Ready for a fight, Ruby sprung into the room, hoping to surprise the intruder and therefore gain the upper hand.

She was not expecting what she saw in the room.

* * *

Lounging on couch, was a black and white cat, completely spread out across Ruby's favorite reading spot and looking straight at Ruby.

Ruby dropped her defensive posture and looked at the cat with a deep sigh.

Ruby considered herself a dog person. She loved Scout with all her heart, and (although she would never admit it,) cried inconsolably through the night. All the cats she had ever met or came in contact with either hissed at her or scratched her. Or both.

Leaving the living room, she retrieved a broom and dustpan, carefully sweeping up all the bits and pieces of mug littered on the floor. Then, she wiped up all the tea, and tossed the towel in the sink, and walked back to the living room, book in hand. The cat was i/still/i there, now purring quietly as it rubbed itself all over the couch.

Ruby sighed.

"You cause quite the mess, Mister," Ruby told the cat. "Shoo, shoo now. Get, get, go away." Ruby tried to shoo the cat away, but the cat merely purred louder and buried itself deeper into the couch.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with this, Ruby sat at the far end of the couch, deciding she mine as well read some. The cat wasn't really bothering her, and didn't seem like it had rabies, so her mine as well leave it be.

As Ruby became deeply engrossed in her book, she followed the characters in the book, the outside world lost to her.

Suddenly, a warm body was pressed against her leg, and Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. The cat circled itself in her lap a couple times, before plopping onto her lap altogether. The brunette attempted to push the cat off her lap, but was met only by paws pushing off her hands. Ruby sneezed. She observed that the cat was mostly black, save for a patch on his chest, one between his nose and mouth, and the fur around his right eye formed a white circle. Otherwise, a bowtie, mustache, and monocle.

"Mr. Fancypants, I think it's time you get off my lap." Ruby sneezed again. "I think I'm allergic to you, Fancypants."

Ruby stood up suddenly, the cat yelping and jumping off her lap. "Sorry Fancypants, just need some allergy meds."

Retrieving her bag by the door, Ruby took out a little packet with a allergy pill inside, and popped in her mouth. The black cat had followed her and rubbed itself against Ruby's ankles as she walked, proceeding to cause her to stumble a few times.

The cat followed her back to the couch, where she resumed her spot (and the cat his) on the cushions. They stayed like that until Ruby had to go and pick up Amelia and Finn. When they got home, the cat was waiting for them by the door.

* * *

"Ruby, we can't just leave him on the streets! He's just a kitten!"

"Liam, I'm allergic to cats!"

"I already left a box of kittens on the side of the road once, I'm definitely going to hell if I kick this cat into the cruel, unforgiving streets of this world."

Ruby and Liam had been trying to figure out to do with the cat, who was playing with Amelia and Finn.

"What are we going to do, keep him?" Ruby asked.

Liam was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a plan. After a few moments of thinking, Liam piped up again. "Got it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Remember how Zu said she wanted a cat?"

Ruby sighed. "Call them up."

* * *

"C'mon kitty, let's go home." Zu cooed as she scooped the cat up. Quinn trailed behind her, saying a quick goodbye before following Zu out the door.

"Mom, we should've kept it!" Amelia whined. "He was sooo cute!"

"Enough Amelia," Ruby said firmly. "time for you two to go to bed."

"Fiiinneeee." The two twins groaned.

The kids' footsteps clomped up the stairs, the two arguing about what they should have named the cat.

"What did Zu name the cat?" Ruby asked Liam, brewing the a second cup of tea.

"Sir Bumbleberry."

"That's...surprisingly appropriate."

* * *

**AN: I honestly don't know where this came from.**


End file.
